PROTECTOR PRÍNCIPES Y PRINCESAS ENCUBIERTOS PARTE 2
by betaworkshop460
Summary: Unidos sin importar las consecuencias.


**PROTECTOR PRÍNCIPES Y PRINCESAS ENCUBIERTOS: PARTE II**

**Antes que nada, esta versión de esta historia tiene alteraciones, además los Shippings de Jelsa y Harida fueron eliminados para una mejor lectura, solo manteniéndose el Helsa, como es costumbre.**

Han pasado 1 año desde la derrota de Megalocust, el cual al ser inmortal, Protector cree que no murió, sino que quedó varado en el espacio, pero eso ya no es prioridad para los nobles ni para el robot, el peligro ya está fuera.

La relación de Hans con Elsa, ha prosperado, durante más de un año, la corona ha reconsiderado a Hans como un futuro rey, pero ese proceso puede durar muchos años, Hans debe demostrar que se lo merece el título, aunque de parte del cobrizo el interés lo ha perdido poco a poco, quiere dirigir la organización de la UIR, traída por Protector, con el propósito de reclutar y crear una organización repleta de nobles, muy diferente a las organizaciones militares y civiles de su mundo. El grupo nobles de elite conformado por 30 nobles, se convierte en un año en el grupo más importante, tan es así que deja entrar a nuevos reclutas, conformados por nuevos individuos de distintos reinos, siendo un total de 22 nuevos individuos.

**{-}**

Esta historia comienza con Hans y Elsa, en su batalla más implacable…

Sobre la mesa, el escritorio de la monarca, Hans con su rostro empapado en sudor y la cremallera de su pantalón abierta e incluso exponiendo su "pedazo de carne", delante de la chica exclama – gatita…, me voy a… a correr… aaahhh– la chica jala de abajo hacia arriba la longitud del pelirrojo, arrancándole gemidos y gritos incontrolables

Sin parar la reina Elsa empieza a lamer y a chupar "el trozo de carne" del desdichado, ella seductoramente habla – Hans, te gusta verdad, lo que ves y lo que te hago, ya casi terminamos, veamos… mmm– el pelirrojo pega un grito gutural cuando deja escapar el líquido blanquecino incontrolable, la chica al ver el líquido se sorprende, además le casi gritando – ¡dios!, me fascina eso que ustedes los hombres hacen–.

Hans con la respiración acelerada y poco a poco empezando a normalizarla le dice – ya lo creo gatita, ven aquí– levanta a la chica, la cual estaba de rodillas realizando su cometido.

Una vez levantada del suelo, estampa sus labios con los del chico y empieza a provocar que este último a quiera otra ronda – que tal si iniciamos otra, pero ahora, será mi turno, muñequita– la chica tocando otra vez la zona baja de Hans y sintiendo como su hombría vuelve a crecer le dice – no lo creo Felipe nos quiere ver, quiere que supervises a los nuevos reclutas– el chico le dice afirmativo con la cabeza mientras se acomoda la ropa y le dedica una sonrisa perversa – está bien, pararemos por hoy, te veré esta noche, prepárate, gatita– la chica también le dedica una sonrisa perversa y relamiéndose los labios le aclara – está bien, pero veremos quién es el primero en llegar al orgasmo, más tarde–.

**{-}**

Ya en el patio llegando Hans y Elsa, Felipe les pregunta lo siguiente – ¿porque tardaron tanto?, llevamos por lo menos aquí dos horas– el cobrizo lo mira al rubio y le dice – eso mi amigo, no te incumbe– Felipe en una expresión arrogante le dice – bueno no vuelvo a preguntar– Elsa interviene y pregunta – ¿Cuántos son?– Jack que ha estado con Felipe ahí en la explanada le dice – son 22 reclutas más, para el equipo– la rubia con la cabeza dice afirmativo.

– Bien, saben… ¿Por qué los he mandado llamar?– Hans se dirige a los nuevos integrantes de los nobles de elite.

– Sí, porque hay una amenaza latente que pone en riesgo la seguridad de nuestros pueblos… reinos– dice Hiccup quien observa a Hans con un semblante tranquilo.

– Así es, este… tu nombre– dice Hans, no sabiendo cómo se llama el chico – Hiccup, señor Westergaard– le responde a Hans.

– Bueno ya lo saben todos, saben porque los mande llamar, ahora deben presentarse… me irán diciendo sus reinos o lugares de procedencia y me dirán sus nombres– Hans con brazos cruzados mira a los mejores 22 individuos nuevos que formaran parte de los nobles de elite. Todos se presentan Hiccup, Astrid, Anastasia, Dimitri, Tarzan, Jane, Peter Pan, Alicia, Johnny, Mavis, Hector, Cassandra, Varian, Andrew, Norte, Toothiana, Bunnymund, John Henry, The Genie (El Genio), Rey Alfred, Reina Ingrid y la Princesa Witchsona. Una vez que concluyen las presentación, el bermejo da lo más claro de su liderazgo – Bienvenido sean todos a formar parte de la UIR, se les dará un poco más de libertad, no pueden abandonar al equipo, todos están aquí, para hacer más grande a este equipo, no lo olviden–.

El genio alza su mano, que se divide en 6 brazos apuntando en distintas direcciones, Elsa se percata de esto y le pregunta – sí, ¿genio alguna sugerencia?– el azulado dudoso pregunta – ¿se puede usar magia, para el entrenamiento o algo por el estilo?– Hans y Elsa niegan con la cabeza, es en esos instantes en que alzan sus manos Hiccup y Astrid, estos también preguntan, pero al mismo tiempo – ¿podemos traer a nuestros dragones?– el cobrizo y la rubia vuelven a negar con la cabeza, Felipe le responde a los muchachos – esperemos que no demore esto, estarán afuera alrededor de algunos días, contacten con sus amigos para que sus dragones sean cuidados, ok– después de los chicos Tarzan alza la mano, pero es Jane que como una interlocutora habla por el hombre mono, ella pregunta – Tarzan me pidió que les dijera, ¿si se podrá convivir con otros nobles como ustedes?, quiere saber si hay amigos en las filas– el peliblanco le responde – afirmativo, hay muchos amigos–.

Después de aclarar dudas durante unos minutos, los muchachos, Hans, Elsa, Felipe y Jack, se retiran diciéndoles que tengan un lindo día, los nuevos reclutas le responden a estos su cordialidad y proceden a ir a hospedarse en el palacio, en las habitaciones de visitantes, el día ha sido pesado.

**{-}**

Por la noche, Hans cansado en su despacho, enciende un dispositivo, en la imagen aparece el robot, el cual inicia con el – buenas noches Hans… ¿cómo están todos allá?, ¿cómo les ha ido?– el cobrizo corresponde al saludo y le responde a sus preguntas – buenas noches o días… todo va conforme al plan, ¿cómo está todo allá?– el robot le agita la cabeza en señal de que todo va conforme a lo planeado y le procede a decir – volveré en cuanto pueda Hans, solo espero no tardar, las cosas aquí van de la… bueno no te quito más tiempo, hay trabajo con los nuevos reclutas, se cuidadoso con ellos y nos volveremos a ver después, que tengas una linda noche– el cobrizo cansado sonríe y le dice – igualmente– el robot apaga el dispositivo terminando la pequeña charla.

Hans cansado se deja caer en su silla pero es rodeado por unos brazos delicados, el chico se voltea y vea Elsa, solo viste un corsé negro con unas bragas negras y medias del mismo color, la chica de forma seductora habla – dijiste que tendríamos otra ronda, estoy lista…¿lo estas Hans?– el chico le sonríe perezosamente y le responde – siempre lo he estado, veremos quien llega a correrse primero– Hans se levanta de la silla y carga a Elsa como una muñeca, optando por llevarla hasta la habitación, abre la puerta mientras carga a la carga y cierra la puerta con la pierna dándole una patada a la misma.

– Bésame, Hans… mmm, tócame– dice Elsa mientras le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y no para de besarlo al cobrizo, ella le rodea la cadera con las piernas. Después de besarse con Hans, el cobrizo la separa y la coloca en la cama, le arranca de un jalón hacia los lados el corsé, rompiéndoselo y deleitándose con la visión que tiene delante – tienes unos hermosos pechos, me encantan, veamos…– Hans dice esto después de ver los pechos de la chica y empieza a besar los pezones, succionarlos, chuparlos, apretarlos y jalarlos, ella empieza a suspirar aceleradamente al grado de que sus pezones se empiezan a erguir, un tiempo después la chica empieza a bajar la cremallera del pantalón, dejando expuesta la virilidad del pelirrojo – que lindo, creo que está feliz de verme– dice esto Elsa cuando la masculinidad de Hans, se eleva como una antena, mirando hacia la zona intima de la chica – él, siempre está feliz de verte, ahora puedes complacerlo– Hans agacha a Elsa, provocando que ella empiece a realizar su trabajo, allí abajo.

Hans empezando a sudar y sorprendido por un ataque punzante de placer grita – ¡aaahhh!, ¡no puedo más!… ¡necesito correrme, pero ya!– la chica se ríe y le responde – caerás tu primero– el pelirrojo se enoja ligeramente y la levanta a la rubia, le sonríe y posteriormente se hinca y con un movimiento violento arranca las bragas de Elsa, el chico empieza a deleitarse con la femineidad de la rubia, ella empieza a jadear, se sostiene con sus pequeñas manos de las mantas de la cama y se mueve con cada movimiento, moviéndose para su deleite, voltea a ver el techo y dice – ooohh… Hans no puedo más, déjame rendirme, mmm…– ella logra ver como la lengua de Hans se mueve de arriba hacia abajo lamiendo y jugueteando con sus labios vaginales, el chico se levanta y coloca a su novia en la cama, se posicionan para realizar el acto sexual denominado "69".

Pasa un rato y la chica es la primera en derramarse en la boca de su hombre, Hans para de lamer los labios vaginales de Elsa y se relame la sustancia de la chica, luego se fija en su zona baja, la chica empieza a chupar el pedazo de carne, a jalarlo de arriba hacia abajo, a besar la punta y lamerla, de posicionar el miembro masculino en medio de sus pechos, el chico se sonroja y antes de finalizar el acto y de correrse, levanta a Elsa abruptamente, procede hacer que la chica se coloque sobre su virilidad, sentándola de un solo movimiento, el nuevo acto inicia, la chica se mueve de arriba hacia abajo y no para de gritar y gemir de placer, hasta que el chico la voltea posicionándola en otra dirección, para que él pueda ver su espalda y pueda manejarla mejor, posicionando sus manos masculinas en las piernas y caderas de la muchacha.

Pasa un tiempo extra más y Hans dice extasiado – no puedo más, necesito dejarlo ir, mmm… ¡aaahhh!, ¡me corro!– Hans ante esto suelta su sustancia blanquecina y viscosa dentro de la parte intima de la rubia, la cual se arquea cuando siente que su parte ha sido llenada con ese líquido abundante, Elsa una vez que ha terminado junto con Hans, sudorosa exclama ella lo siguiente – creo que necesitamos descansar… he terminado… además, creo que fue injusto… provocaste que yo me corriera primero– el chico le sonríe a la muchacha de manera presuntuosa y perezosamente, cuando la retira de su virilidad y la recuesta en su pecho vestido, pues lo único que el expuso de su piel fue su masculinidad, ella totalmente desnuda se acurruca en el pecho masculino escuchando sus latidos de su corazón.

– Yo gane, gatita, tú perdiste– ríe Hans y termina poco a poco a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, cansado y dormido con su uniforme clásico, Elsa felizmente con una sonrisa juguetona también termina dormida sin recriminarle nada de lo acontecido a su novio, lo último que ella dice es – infeliz– terminan dormidos y con la esperanza de volverlo a repetir en cualquier momento.

**{-}**

En otro lugar…

La cabaña de los villanos, estos discuten con un holograma de Fliqpy el cual por los eventos del primer UNDERCOVER, el villano se siente mal y acusa a los villanos de no ayudarlo, sabiéndose de antemano que Fliqpy los abandono a todos.

Gastón el líder de todos los villanos que no forman parte del sindicato del crimen liderado por Fliqpy le dice al líder del grupo antes mencionado, lo siguiente – Maldito nos engañaste, cuando nos dejaste a nuestra suerte, creí que nos ayudarías a escapar, fue Weselton quien abogo por nosotros después de que nos mandaron a recibir un "castigo ejemplar" similar al que Hans tendría– Fliqpy lo mira al fortachón y le aclara a su propia conveniencia – me importo una mierda, dejarlos ahí, ustedes no son más que un estorbo, dejaron caer mis planes, por contactarlos… Megalocust ya no está con nosotros– la malvada Maléfica interviene – el anciano de Weselton se marchó hace unos días, dijo que no quería volver a vernos, él es un estúpido viejo que ha hecho tratos contigo… sabíamos que él te soborno y soborno a muchos sujetos además, no sabíamos que tu jefe, por cierto y sin ofender había muerto– Fliqpy sonriendo le dice – es una fortuna el viejo, para él un trato es un trato… que mal que no esté con ustedes, bola de putos, ji ji ji, disculpen, en fin, en cuanto Megalocust, no murió, mis satélites lo avistaron hasta a 1936 millones de años luz de esta galaxia, esta varado, es una pena que este allá, el traidor como él– los villanos lo observan al holograma, este dice – siempre ha habido penas… penas, en fin que sigue, oh sí, tengo una recompensa para todos ustedes– los villanos interrogantes ven como aparece de la nada "su recompensa", un nuevo villano robot de 2, 90 de estatura, poderoso y agresivo, hostil la "recompensa" ataca a los villanos y los derrota, Fliqpy, el holograma de este les dice mientras se desvanece, de manera triunfal y feliz – disfruten de su recompensa, ha ha ha ha ha ha– finaliza su mensaje Fliqpy, el nuevo villano llamado Dimple Bot ataca a los villanos y los derrota a todos de la siguiente manera, incluyendo a villanos que no aparecieron en la primera parte (Jafar no se incluye debido a que fue mandado a el pueblo de Aladdin y Jasmine, a recibir su castigo, por atentar contra la vida de civiles en Arendelle):

Gastón: es golpeado por el robot gigante y lo toma del cuello arrojándolo al fortachón por la ventana de la enorme cabaña.

Úrsula: el nuevo villano le corta una de las piernas a la villana con su enorme hacha de guerra, la extremidad izquierda y la golpea con el mango de la misma arma.

Dr. Facilier: vence a este villano con un cañonazo, que sale de su cabeza del nuevo villano metálico.

Shan Yu: destruye el nuevo villano su espada del asiático malvado, con su hacha, le dispara con su cañón de su cabeza.

Gothel: la villana se rinde voluntariamente otra vez, pero el nuevo villano la noquea con una patada.

Lady Tremaine: igual que Gothel, se rinde voluntariamente y es golpeada de la misma forma que la anterior mujer.

Maléfica: la villana logra repeler sus ataques, pero es partida a la mitad una de sus manos con la hacha del villano, el cual termina derrotándola disparándole con su cañón de su cabeza.

Ratcliffe: le disparan con el cañón de cabeza cuando le implora que no lo golpee.

Pitch Black: huye este villano cuando el nuevo villano ataca a los otros.

Reina Maligna: es derrotada cuando el villano usa un mueble para encerrarla y aplastarla.

Claude Frollo: el villano recibe una patada cuando trata de huir.

Hades: le dispara con el cañón el nuevo villano y activa un portal para mandarlo al olimpo a recibir su castigo, apareciendo el villano del olimpo en una celda de dioses traidores.

Capitán Garfio: del teletrasportador, el nuevo villano hace aparecer un cocodrilo que empieza a perseguir al capitán, este último atraviesa el portal y aparece en otro lugar rodeado de cocodrilos que lo intentan morder y comer.

Clayton: trata de huir pero le realiza la técnica denominada "bombazo Batista".

Los villanos nuevos son:

Morgana: es congelada nuevamente, cuando el villano le dispara con su cañón de cabeza.

Cruella de Vil: le da una patada y usa un trineo para aplastar a la villana.

Madam Mim: toma un martillo de una estantería y la golpea a la bruja cuando esta última intenta atacarlo en forma de dragón.

Rey del Mal (el caldero mágico): abre un caldero no mágico y de ahí abre un portal que lo manda al villano esquelético al inframundo atrapándolo ahí.

Reina de corazones (Alicia en el país de las maravillas): el nuevo villano la golpea en la barriga y posterior a eso le da un hachazo en la frente, la corta como si fuera una carta, no matándola.

Después de derrotarlos el nuevo villano se percata de que falta un villano, ese es Pitch el cual se escondió, este huye hasta Arendelle invocando un caballo negro, corriendo hasta el pueblo, la idea de este es advertir los nobles de elite – nos vemos en Arendelle– después de ver que a lo lejos huye Pitch Black, amenaza el Dimple Bot – te encontrare y te destruiré igual que a tus amigos… tenlo por seguro, te inclinaras ante mí– dice esto mientras mete en una celda a cada villano, el destino de estos villanos sobrevivientes es el laboratorio del sindicato del crimen. Ahora el nuevo villano debe averiguar el destino, a donde ira el pelinegro malvado.

– Todos listos muchachos, debemos entregar los suministros a los ciudadanos del reino– Jack en la noche organiza a otros 3 nobles, para entregar cobijas y alimentos a los ciudadanos del pueblo cercano.

– Estamos listos– le responde Merida – bien, andando– dice esto después Jack con una señal de "muévanse" mientras carga una caja de cobijas, mientras van caminado observan la llegada del villano Pitch Black el cual luce despavorido y preocupado, el nuevo villano enviado por Fliqpy lo busca – ¡qué demonios!, tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?– dice Jack enojado, una vez que ve al pelinegro, queriendo atacarlo, este último cobardemente le dice "que el hecho de estar ahí no importa" y prosigue con – me persigue…– Merida dudosa ve a Hiccup y a Astrid, estos también la observan dudosos, Jack le pregunta – ¿Quién te persigue?– de la nada y de un salto gigantesco, cae el villano, cae en el suelo y lo agrita y rompe – cobarde, ningún villano debe acobardarse, Black– asustados y cubriéndose del salto que agrieto el suelo, los 4 nobles logran ver como un Pitch Black intenta eludir a el nuevo villano pero es derrotado cuando este último nuevo sujeto lo encierra dentro de una celda y le dispara a través de las barras de metal, con su cañón de su cabeza, logra hacer aparecer un portal de la nada el Dimple Bot, el cual manda al pelinegro a el laboratorio de Fliqpy, teniendo un destino desconocido, igual que sus camaradas del brujo, enemigo de los guardianes. El nuevo Villano se fija en Jack, Merida, Hiccup y Astrid, antes de hablar se toca la parte donde se supone debe tener su aparato de audición, de este aparato recibe un mensaje de Fliqpy, el cual le da la orden al Dimple Bot de atacarlos y buscar un artefacto conocido como las cajas madre que contienen un gran poder y que son primordiales para la conquista del universo, el nuevo villano los vuelve a observar y los amenaza con – mueran– lanza su enorme hacha, pero los nobles la logran esquivar la enorme arma, estos 4 sujetos corren hasta su caballos, tiran las cajas de los suministros, montan a sus caballos y salen en dirección hasta el palacio para advertir a los demás nobles, el villano al ver que huyen da un súper salto y al caer al suelo, logra tirar de un golpe certero a Hiccup el cual junto a sus compañeros huía, Merida pasa delante de él y con un flechazo y espadazo de un golpe tira al enorme robot al suelo, pero este se reincorpora rápidamente y carga el caballo tirado que Hiccup montaba, lo lanza como si de un flecha se tratase, el animal colisiona y la tira al suelo a la pelirroja y al otro caballo montado por ella misma, ella se reincorpora rápido para ir a ayudar a Hiccup, logra llegar a él, los dos muchachos se fijan hacia arriba y logran ver como el villano les va disparar con su cañón de su cabeza pero no lo logra ya que Jack lo congela y logra inhabilitarlo, dejándolo como estatua al robot colosal, el peliblanco les grita – ¡muévanse, muévanse!, no durara mucho tiempo esto– los dos muchachos que están en él suelo se suben en los caballos de Jack y Astrid, cabalgando hasta el palacio. El enorme villano rompe el hielo y se da cuenta de que han huido los nobles, de un súper salto llega hasta el pueblo más cercano, para llamar la atención de los nobles ataca el pueblo.

**{-}**

– Muchachos… chicos, salgan estamos bajo ataque…– alarmado llega cansado Jack, para advertir a algunos de sus compañeros que yacen en sus habitaciones descansando, estos salen debido al alboroto del peliblanco quien toco una campana para alertarlos a los demás chicos.

– En ataque, debe ser una broma– dice John mirando a Pocahontas.

– Era un sujeto metálico similar al señor Phil, dio saltos gigantescos y podía disparar por la cara unas ráfagas de fuego extrañas– Astrid les platica lo que vio junto a los otros 3 chicos, al resto de nobles de elite.

– Hans, ¿Qué hacemos?– pregunta Elsa que ve algo preocupada a los chicos atacados.

– Nobles a él… corran pónganse sus trajes– Hans da la orden sin dudar en lo más mínimo, todos irán a combatir al nuevo villano el cual por la descripción se cree que es letal.

– Bien déjenme comunicarme con Phil, Elsa moviliza a los muchachos mientras yo entablo comunicación con Protector, quiero saber quién es el sujeto que ataco a Jack y los demás que lo acompañaban– la rubia con un gesto de afirmativo manda los demás nobles a combatir al nuevo villano.

– Phil… Phil…– activa el dispositivo y aparece el robot en la imagen, este pregunta – ¿y ahora qué?... ¿Qué sucede Hans?– el cobrizo dice asustado – nos atacaron, por la descripción de Jack, es grande, es metálico, da súper saltos y dispara fuego por la cara… él es…– el robot con un gesto no, sorprendido este habla y le responde – el Dimple Bot, tengan cuidado está ahí por algo que los villanos de tú mundo hicieron, Hans es imparable, no podrán matarlo, solo contenerlo y repelerlo– el cobrizo dice algo sorprendido – ¿imparable?, por lo que se, atacara un pueblo cercano, alguna forma de eliminarlo, vamos debe de haber alguna– el robot lo observa a través de la pantalla y niega con la cabeza – ninguna, déjame buscar, debo saber que busca el Dimple Bot, te avisare en cuanto pueda… corre no hay tiempo que perder, tu reino te necesita…– el pelirrojo observa como el monitor se apaga y de un salto da un golpe en el techo y vuela hasta donde van sus compañeros, los logra alcanzar y les dice – es un robot, igual que Protector, se llama Dimple Bot, no podemos destruirlo, solo repelerlo– Jack y Elsa lo observan a Hans y el peliblanco habla con sarcasmo – no podemos detenerlo, genial, ¿cuantos sujetos más poderosos que Pitch Black tiene Fliqpy en su mundo?, ¿cuántos son como dioses?, bueno no importa– Cenicienta interviene y le pregunta a Hans, lo siguiente – ¿adonde?, ¿qué debemos hacer?– el cobrizo le responde – iremos a una ubicación en específico, los sensores detectan un ataque hacia el este, hay que ir… muchachos recuerden mantener a los civiles fuera del fuego cruzado, bien andando– vuelan hasta donde yace el nuevo villano.

– ¿Dónde está el tipo de pelo blanco?– dice esto mientras tiene de rehenes a varias personas, todas arrodilladas, el que está en la mano del robot maligno le responde de manera intimidada a este – no sé de qué está hablando, yo…– no termina el pobre hombre el cual por el sonido de su cuello, el ser metálico lo mato rompiéndole esa parte – error– dice el Dimple Bot, este toma a un niño y le pregunta la misma pregunta que al hombre que asesino, el niño no se contiene y empieza a llorar y a implorar por su vida, ya casi esta por romperle el cuello al menor hasta que una fibra de cabellos amarrillos de Rapunzel lo atrapan al niño y se lo arrebatan de las manos al villano, sorprendido, ve como llegan desde los aires varios nobles – Protector los envió, lo sabía, sabía que también pediría ayuda el brujo de hielo– dice esto mientras observa la llegada de los nobles de elite y mientras señala a Jack, que lo identifica por su arma distinguible.

– Ríndete– dice Hans en pose defensiva.

– Negativo– le responde al cobrizo y empieza el ataque contra los nobles. Inicia lanzándole su enorme hacha la cual esquivan John, Hans, Belle y Ariel, estos se lanzan contra el malvado robot el cual de un golpe logra derivar a cada uno. Mas sujetos nobles se suman al combate y atacan con lo que tienen al nuevo villano, este toma a Hans y lo lanza contra Kristoff, el cual intenta esquivarlo, pero no lo logra, el malvado robot usa su hacha para luchar arma contra arma con Maui, este es vencido por el villano cuando le da un codazo en la cara, toma de la pierna a él gran semidiós y lo usa como arma para golpear y repeler a los demás nobles, los cuales ven como son vencidos uno a uno.

– Es muy fuerte Hans– débilmente habla Anna.

– No importa, hay que darle tiempo a los civiles de huir– le responde Hans.

Después de la huida de civiles todos los nobles se separan y observan al villano, en poses defensivas los héroes se posicionan para atacarlo de a montón y uno a uno, con sus distintas habilidades de combate, Hans dice en pose de ataque – a él, luchen, no se dejen intimidar ni vencer–.

El malvado villano armado con una hacha, golpea a Kristoff, lanzándolo a la izquierda contra un árbol, luego a Florian, este se impacta contra una choza, luego a Maui y a Moana, los cuales se impactan contra Dimitri y Anya, el genio intenta atacarlo al robot, pero se acobarda, pues normalmente siempre usa sus poderes, además en un intento de usarlos, descubre la inmunidad de la magia en el ser metálico.

Y así sucesivamente el malvado ser metálico los ataca con su enorme hecha, lanzándolos con un golpe hacia los lados y provocando que se impacten contra objetos, casas y aliados.

Derrotados casi, Elsa le lanza sus poderes de hielo, ella igual y junto a Jack Frost, son golpeados por la enorme hacha que empuña el malvado robot, los dos chicos colisionan contra un árbol, al intentar levantarse, el robot les dispara con su cañón de su cabeza, Jack lo esquiva, pero Elsa al estar muy débil por el impacto no se levanta, Jack intenta protegerla, pero es retenido por los demás nobles, la blonda intenta protegerse del cañón pero su muerte es inminente.

– ¡Elsa!, ¡no!– grita Jack, preocupado pero no cuenta con algo que no puede determinar, Hans se coloca en medio para proteger a Elsa del disparo del cañón y es gravemente herido, el cañón calienta el traje metálico al grado de que Hans siente que dentro la temperatura hierve, como si se expusiera al sol o a un volcán, se retira la placa de la armadura del pecho el cobrizo pero el villano metálico le dispara de nuevo, el fuego no solo quema el pecho y algunas partes del cuerpo de Hans, sino que también le dispara a el muchacho el malvado sujeto, dardos envenenados.

Hans cae al suelo muy débil, todos sus compañeros van a ayudarlo, pero el cobrizo arde y no para de convulsionarse por el veneno, el muchacho tiene miedo de morir, todos los nobles proceden a retirarse con su líder al borde de la muerte, el malvado villano provoca que en ese pequeño pueblo, los pueblerinos abandonen el lugar, el villano viendo su triunfo, manda un mensaje a Fliqpy, quien lo felicita, mato a el líder de los nobles de elite.

El líder del sindicato del crimen le manda al Dimple Bot un ejército de soldados, que por sus aspectos estos son mezclas de demonios y muertos vivientes.

Huyendo los nobles su destino es el palacio, en el, el robot ya se encuentra ahí, este los saluda feliz pero al darse cuenta de la situación y al ver a Hans gravemente herido procede ayudarlo, logra estabilizarlo y logra evitar que su corazón se detenga por el veneno, evita que el cobrizo muera, el robot le salva la vida.

Por las heridas el robot se da cuenta de algo con lo que no contaba, preocupado sale de la habitación de Hans, ahí afuera todos los nobles esperando la noticia trágica, tragando saliva, aunque él no tiene – Hans… muchachos, temo decir que por el envenenamiento, ha quedado en coma, no podrá despertar dentro de bastante y largo tiempo, el veneno fue muy letal, afecto varios nervios, temo que una vez que despierte incluso podría sufrir de ataques en su coordinación, lo siento… lo siento mucho– Elsa quien no soporta la notica y el ver a su pareja en ese estado empieza a llorar y se refugia en sus amigos, quienes la consuelan y protegen, la ven indefensa y prácticamente sin ganas de hacer nada, el líder de los nobles ha caído, todos no soportan esto y proceden a irse a sus habitaciones a descansar, solo eso, la derrota fue inminente.

**{-}**

El Dimple Bot en una semana avanza agresivamente por todo el reino, provocando que los ciudadanos abandonen el reino, así mismo los nobles también abandonan el reino de Arendelle, hospedándose lejos y esperando a que todo se normalice, derrotados su próximo destino es Rusia, la cual está a millones de kilómetros y también es su opción más viable, por recomendación de Dimitri y Anya quienes sugieren ir allá, en Rusia estarán protegidos todos.

La corona europea Rusia los acepta a todos, ellos se sienten mal, durante una semana no pudieron evitar al robot, mandaron tropas y hombres pero estos fueron derrotados y asesinados, ninguno se siente bien, solo esperan buscar esperanzas que los anime a seguir con vida.

A una semana en Rusia, por las noticias se enteran que el nuevo villano mando secuaces a buscar artefactos enterrados en la tierra y escondidos, artefactos de gran poder, incapaces ningún noble puede enfrentarlo al villano, lo mejor será esperar, algún movimiento de parte del malvado ser.

**{-}**

Durante unos cuantos días, Elsa se había quedado en la habitación que se le había asignado a ella y a su pareja, el príncipe Hans, la rubia, no había salido de la habitación, creyó las palabras del robot Protector falsas, por ello se recluyo en donde yacía Hans, acostado, sin moverse, dormido como la princesa Aurora, la famosa bella durmiente, durante bastante tiempo. La rubia hizo de todo para despertar al que le había dicho que la protegería y que la amaría por siempre y para siempre.

Congelo algunas áreas del cuerpo, con el fin de que el príncipe reaccione al frio, pero eso no funciono, ligeramente excitada, le realizo sexo oral a su pareja, para que esta reaccionara, pero al estar sumido en un profundo sueño, del que no despertaría, no reacciono a la estimulación en su zona baja, el príncipe lucia tranquilo en un sueño eterno.

La rubia al no poder ayudar a su pareja se siente cada vez más decaída, a fuera de la mansión, los demás nobles realizan una pequeña fiesta en el patio de la mansión Romanoff, esto con el fin de dejar de estar tristes y de dejar atrás en el recuerdo, la perdida contra el malvado Dimple Bot, Jack Frost, el mejor amigo de Elsa, sube a la habitación donde esta se encuentra y le da una cordial invitación a que baje a pasar un rato con los demás, sube abre la puerta, ve a Elsa sentada en una silla y durmiendo a lado de un Hans durmiente, procede a aclararse la garganta y a hablar – hola, Elsa– la chica despierta y voltea a ver a Jack, ella le corresponde el saludo y le pregunta que es lo que quiere – hola, Jack, veo que has venido, ¿necesitas algo?– el chico se acerca y la obliga a levantarse lentamente – ven a comer, los demás muchachos organizaron una fiesta pequeña, sería de gran relevancia que tu estuvieras ahí, con nosotros– la chica con un semblante serio y ligeramente feliz responde – Hans me necesita, él podría despertar y…– el peliblanco triste y nervioso, la observa y le dice – el no despertara, tardara mucho y cuando lo haga la organización y el equipo seguro ya estarán desintegrados, no sabemos que pasee después… vamos Elsa hay que pasar la tarde con los demás, te has recluido y no has salido de tu habitación, creyendo que Hans volverá, el quizás en estos momentos no lo haga– toma la mano de la chica y logra sacarla de la habitación, ella antes de salir se ve tranquila, camina a la salida viendo como Jack la toma de la mano, pero una vez fuera, grita y trata de forcejear, trata de entrar a la habitación, la cual el peliblanco cierra, para Jack es como tratar de convencer a una niña, pues Elsa seria eso, una pobre muchacha con una personalidad infantil, esta última se abalanza sobre el muchacho y trata de llegar a la puerta, el peliblanco la carga a la chica y esta empieza a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho, para evitar que Elsa vuelva a la habitación corre hasta el patio cargando en brazos a una Elsa que se resiste a dejar a su novio caído.

– Qué bueno… que bueno que la has traído a pasar esta linda tarde, te lo agradezco Jack– dice Ariel cortando un pastel para posteriormente entregárselo a la rubia, está nerviosa y tímida lo acepta y da las gracias, dándolas en un murmullo.

– Divierte querida, este momento es para deleitarse y dejar atrás los malos momentos– dice Florian, mientras la rubia lo ve de reojo, esta última pasa a sentarse y a disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos, Jack pasa a acompañarla en el asiento y se sienta junto con ella, para tranquilizarla y decirle que no se preocupe.

– Dejen en paz a ese hombre, idiotas– dice Alicia a Florian, Adam y su "posible compañero sentimental" Peter Pan, ya que comparte la habitación con este.

– Que nos hará este amigo… ¿Qué nos harás amigo?– dice Florian mientras le hace gestos graciosos a un guardia de la realeza rusa, este hombre serio y con una vista de enfado, no se fija en las travesuras del príncipe que libero a su amada del veneno de una simple manzana, los chicos observan que Florian se está extra limitando, dejan de molestar al guardia, alejándose, han visto que el hombre esta haciendo tics con su ojo izquierdo en señal de empezarse a enfadar – ¿qué te pasa?, lero lero cantinero, ji ji…. D´oh!– al parecer el príncipe "encantador y tranquilo" recibe en los testículos una patada del guardia, el cual le habla autoritariamente – no se toleraran faltas de respeto a un guardia real– el príncipe adolorido y en el suelo recostado dice – ¡ay me dieron en el pipi!– todos los nobles que presenciaron eso se empiezan a reír, Elsa también no se aguanta la risa y se ríe exageradamente, al grado de que sus amigos y familia se alegran, Jack, Merida y Anna sonríen de que por fin deje de estar triste la rubia, esta termina la risa y los ve de manera feliz, procede a levantarse a platicar con las demás princesas, con el fin de sentir amena la tarde. Todos la observan levantarse y feliz, dando saltitos.

– Buenas tardes, ¿cómo se las están pasando?, ¿su estancia aquí ha sido placentera?…– dice Dimitri acompañado de unos guardias y de su novia, Anastasia, estos le responden cordialmente "bien", a lo que el príncipe Felipe pregunta de manera entusiasta – ¡¿Dónde están las grandes?!– Dimitri en señal interrogante, le pregunta sin decir "¿Qué son las grandes?", a lo que el príncipe le responde – me refiero al vino, alcohol y demás licores, amigo– Dimitri lo ve y su cara de interrogante cambia a una de felicidad, este dice – ah cierto, ustedes ya son adultos, espero que no me mande llamar uno de mis superiores por darles bebidas alcohólicas, en fin…– hace un gesto el noble ruso a un guardia y este trae rápido las bebidas alcohólicas, que yacen en una caja grande de madera, dicha caja la colocan en el centro y con una palanca metálica abren el interior de esta, todos los nobles se deleitan con alcohol y dan las gracias al chico ruso.

**{-}**

3 horas después (8:00 pm)…

Algunos nobles yacen en el suelo producto de una borrachera iniciada por la rubia de Rapunzel, esta empezó con una competencia en la cual quería ver si todos eran capaces de aguantar el alcohol y si eran capaces de beber más que ella, la primera víctima de la borrachera fue ella y luego Bunnymund que en un aspecto humano, antes de quedarse dormido se quería pelear borracho con Jack el cual intervino para evitar que el conejo humanoide siguiera con la competencia, la víctima más alocada de la borrachera fue Felipe, vomito en una Ariel borracha y que quedo dormida en una mesa, le volvió a patear los bajos a Florian, tan es así que este tuvo que ir al baño acompañado de su novia, las patadas provocaron que orinara sangre, pero no fueron tan letales los efectos, Felipe asimismo beso a una Red que no estaba ebria provocando que Elliot y él se pelearan, no solo eso Felipe provoco que el genio, con magia lo dejara totalmente desnudo, haciendo esto que el príncipe hiciera chistes de mal gusto para la pareja más joven, Johnny y Mavis, los cuales no se emborracharon pero si se indignaron del comportamiento del tercer al mando de los nobles de elite, asimismo Felipe tiro una cortina donde yacía una Cassandra y 3 hombres junto a ella, siendo Andrew, Varian y Héctor, los cuales ebrios y excitados acordaron tener sexo con la chica guerrera, indignados lo patearon y sacaron de su privacidad al príncipe Felipe, como ultima travesura le dijo a Anna que era una golfa para Kristoff y que no se la merecía, lo que provoco que la chica tomara varios objetos en un arranque de ira persiguiéndolo y tratando de golpearlo y tratando de arrojárselos.

– No creí que el alcohol hiciera estragos en algunos idiotas, ¿qué piensas tu Anya?– dice Dimitri observando a unos nobles como el, borrachos y por no decir "idiotas". – Pienso que fue mala idea pedir esas botellas, esas bebidas quizás estaban adulteradas…– le responde Anya a su pareja mientras sentados a lo lejos ven a los demás borrachos – sí, creo que si, en fin…– termina así Dimitri, mientras el y su pareja sentados tranquilamente ven a otros como ellos, haciendo travesuras incomodas.

– Jane, actúan como gorilas– dice Tarzan sentado en una silla y con más comida en su mano, su compañera le responde – son gorilas–.

– Ni cuando era Joven habría hecho todas esas locuras Ingrid– dice el rey Alfred, el más viejo de todos los nobles, con una edad entre los 60 y 50 años, esto se lo dice a su pareja y novia, la reina Ingrid, reina de hielo y tía de Elsa y Anna, la pareja de viejos solo ve como algunos nobles borrachos se descontrolan.

– ¡Elsa!, deja de actuar así, sabía que el alcohol te afectaba, me niego a pensar porque tuviste que trepar el farol de aquí, del patio, bueno me dirás porque… ahora mismo baja– dice Jack, uno de los nobles que no se embriago.

– No quiero Jack, tengo miedo de que me persigan para matarme– la rubia con los ojos cerrados, el cabello desecho y posiblemente apestando a alcohol no quiere bajar del farol a donde se subió, Jack divertido le responde – estas exagerando– en un falso movimiento Elsa se resbala del farol y cae en las manos de Jack, el cual sin mediar palabra se la lleva a la mansión, devuelta a su habitación a descansar.

– ¿A dónde vas, Jack?– dice Merida que practica el tiro al blanco con los príncipes Eric, Aladdin, Jasmine y Charming, los cuales también están ebrios, desnudos y arrastrándose como bebes por el suelo.

– Llevare a Elsa a su habitación, te veo luego– dice esto Jack mientras carga a una Elsa borracha y con los ojos entrecerrados – bien– le corresponde el mensaje Merida, mientras dispara a ciegas su arco, dando en el blanco – ¡mediste en el culo, puta melenuda!– dice Eric quien efectivamente recibe un flechazo en el trasero – recuerden son cerdos y los cerdos y pigmeos deben ser flechados, esas son las reglas del juego, idiotas– dice Merida mientras observa que los nobles ebrios no paran de dar vueltas a gatas – esto es más divertido, que cuando me cogí a Jas en una canasta donde se supone que habría una serpiente– dice Aladdin mientras con su pareja gatean para ser tiro al blanco de la pelirroja alborotada.

– Bien, Elsa creo que necesitas descansar– mientras la carga y encamina a su habitación, la chica no deja de reírse y juguetear – Ja ja ja ja ja, Jack me veo bien, no quisieras dejarme caer, verdad– el muchacho termina de caminar y baja a Elsa, ella feliz y estando en él suelo le da en la entrepierna a Jack y lo empuja a la pared, después de eso entra a la habitación que comparte con Hans, la rubia. Jack por su parte se aleja en dirección en donde está la fiesta de "locos", todo adolorido.

**{-}**

En otro lugar, el mundo del robot, un Fliqpy terriblemente enojado y regañando a un Dimple Bot, se expresa muy mal de uno de sus mejores hombres, "el inmortal" renegando lo siguiente mientras alza y baja las manos desesperado – ¡es una mierda!, creí que podrías matar a Hans, pero solo vi que te fijaste en el poder de las cajas… las cosas no las planee así, dime ¿debo confiar en ti?– le pregunta esto último mientras lo señala, el robot ya va responder cuando el malvado Fliqpy lo interrumpe y le dice – todos mis colaboradores que me recomendaron sobre ti, ¡son unos pendejos!, debí confiar en mí mismo en lugar de ti… pude haber ido yo en lugar de mandarte a hacer esa mierda, en fin– el robot malvado le dice tratando de evitar guillotinarse – hice mi mejor intento, mi lord, el príncipe rubio huyo y durante el ataque que duro una semana, no lo pude localizar, creo que mis hombres durante el ataque quemaron a los nobles– Fliqpy levanta una ceja e interrogante pregunta – ¿rubio?, sabes eres más pendejo que Megalocust, al menos, el quedo varado en una galaxia muy lejana, no nos sorprende que no haya muerto, la bomba contenía material radiactivo, pero ni así el infeliz murió– el Dimple Bot lo observa y verbalmente le dice – no entiendo, ¿porque me compara con él?, además porque no fueron por él, los portales se suponen que deberían traerlo, las políticas que tu Fliqpy… con todo respeto, se basaban en traer a nuestros hombres a cumplir finalidades… destinos y salvamentos, es decir… traerlo aquí, de vuelta– el malvado Fliqpy le lo mira enojado y feliz – no gastare recursos en un imbécil que no supo manejar al equipo, se interesó en eliminar una tierra, cuando pudo haber eliminado esos vivos reflejos de los que intento destruir y joder– el villano en su oficina se sienta y sencillo continua – las cosas son sencillas, ya no tomare la responsabilidad de verte, la verdad puto no tomare ese poder que yo no necesito, en fin, solo me distraje y me creíste muy ingenuo… has lo que te plazca, no me interesa– se inclina sobre su asiento y ve el techo y dice en forma de broma – ¿Hans rubio?– se empieza a reír sin parar hasta que su asiento lo tira al suelo, porque el mismísimo villano se inclina demasiado, aun así no para de reír, mientras el Dimple Bot sin dirigirle palabra se procede a retirar de la oficina, el piensa que hará todo a su convivencia, lo dejara todo como si fuera a desobedecer al que "lo creo".

**{-}**

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los nobles han pasado 7 horas, los nobles tienen una cruda horrible, los que bebieron, Eric después de vomitar en uno de los baños de la mansión, procede a buscar a su novia y esposa, Ariel, la cual yace dormida en una mesa con olores desagradables su fina ropa arruinada, vomito en el cabello y una pintada en la frente que dice en ingles slut (puta), el pelinegro la ve y se acerca y cuando la está reconfortado a la chica que esta con un dolor horrible de cabeza, grita el chico – ¡no, que es lo que te hicieron!, ¡¿Quién fue el infeliz, que te escribió puta en la cabeza?!– Todos los nobles solo se fijan en uno, Felipe el más loco de la pequeña fiesta, el pelinegro dice furioso – ¿quién vomito en tu hermoso cabello rojizo como la sangre?– la chica difícil niega con la cabeza, la fiesta fue salvaje para algunos, Cassandra en el suelo con sus tres amantes, Florian con dolor en los bajos y el anterior príncipe, Eric con un bastón para apoyarse debido al flechazo en el trasero, el peor fue Felipe el cual yace desnudo y con olor a orina, golpeado, ligero semen en la zona baja (obligo a su novia que le realizara sexo oral, aunque la chica no estaba ebria) y apestando también a alcohol, adolorido se levanta poco a poco, y dice desvergonzadamente – ay que dolor… oigan, alguien puede darme algo de ropa–.

Mientras Elsa es visitada por Jack Frost quien la observa durmiente, al lado de Hans, la chica quedo ahí después de llorar, Jack entrando observa la escena y procede a levantar a la rubia, estando de pie, la lleva a tomar algunos remedios para combatir la jaqueca, esta adolorida exclama – ¿Qué paso, Jack?– el muchacho nervioso dice – estabas trepada en un farol, te caíste y te lleve a tu habitación mientras estabas dormida– la chica dice dudando y recordando algo – recuerdo que caía de un vórtice, recuerdo que golpee a un hijo de puta que quería violarme en pleno pasillo…– el chico le dice amargadamente – me golpeaste en mis bajos, cuando te fui a dejar a tu habitación, Elsa…– la blonda, indiferente, cambia a una risa – no, creo que… que… eso que me acabas de decir fue divertido– el peliblanco la mira determinante y le responde – Elsa eres una… mujer muy extraña– la chica se alza en hombros en señal de en fin, estos observan como algunos chicos pasan a tomar remedios para la jaqueca.

– ¡Puto!, ¿Por qué vomitaste en la cabeza de mi novia?– enojado Eric dice lo mencionado, el rubio dice – la verdad no lo recuerdo, Eric, discúlpame– el pelinegro termina con – infeliz–.

La tarde volvió a llegar como relámpago, el robot en el tiempo que dispuso llego, a Rusia – oh, mi amada, Rusia, esa película me agrado…– los consejeros rusos lo acompañan a la mansión para que pase a examinar a Hans.

Entrando a la habitación de Hans, Protector ve a la rubia, la cual yace junto a el pelirrojo, entonces el robot le indica a Elsa que se retire y el tratara de curar el defecto que tiene Hans, una vez que la encamina a la salida conversa con ella sobre la situación del equipo, vuelve a entrar a la habitación y ve a la pareja joven, Johnny y Mavis, este primero forcejea con su pareja la cual convencida quiere ayudar a Hans, convirtiéndolo en un vampiro – no Mavis, si lo conviertes, juro que firmo el divorcio– el robot observa a la pareja joven jugando y forcejeando, ante esto el robot serio exclama indiferente un – fuera– ambos jóvenes se miran y acatan la orden, salen de la habitación y el robot cierra la puerta para evitar que otro incauto entre.

Cerca de una hora en la que estuvo examinando a Hans, no pudo hallar cura, igual que Elsa, deprimido el robot se recuesta, se fija en un Hans durmiente, mientras piensa una solución para que vuelva.

Después de estar observando y pensando, le llega una idea a su cabeza, se comunica con un allegado suyo, primero le habla a través de un teléfono, luego le plantea al del otro lado una conversación por video, coloca su laptop encima del pecho de Hans y prende el aparato, en la imagen aparece su hermano clónico de Protector, Destructor o también conocido por el nombre de Miguel o Mikey, distinguiéndose por el color de su blindaje metálico, siendo rojo en lugar de azul, este último inicia con – hola de nuevo Phil, ya estamos conectados cierto– el robot feliz le contesta – ya, ya lo estamos– el otro robot le pregunta a Protector lo siguiente – ¿Qué es lo que quieres amigo?– Protector le responde – quisiera saber cómo recuperar a mi mejor hombre, el– levanta la laptop y le muestra a Destructor, el cuerpo dormido del príncipe Hans, el otro robot habla dudando un poco – Phil, de qué forma quieres recuperar a este sujeto, yo solo veo a un pelirrojo durmiendo– el robot le responde un poco indignado – si está durmiendo, porque trate de evitar que pasara esto, su estado es en el que se encuentra es en coma y no despertara hasta que pase un año y no puedo esperar tanto, el sueño fue producto de un envenenamiento por parte del Dimple Bot– el otro robot se sorprende levemente y dice – el Dimple Bot– Destructor se pone a pensar y le responde – por lo que me pude percatar el Dimple Bot es un ser de esos, letales, ha envenenado a varios hombres, ha estado en la búsqueda en el mundo en el que te encuentras, por unas cajas madre, hay un sinfín de estas, dispersas por las galaxias, la liga de la justicia lucho y defendió unas similares… por mis datos las cajas madre son de Apokolips… parece ser que Megalocust se las robo a Darkseid– el robot Protector dudando pregunta – ¿para qué sirven?– el otro robot le responde – para crear mundos, destruir mundos y recientemente la liga descubrió que también sirven para revivir seres caídos tal vez no funcionen con…– el robot Protector lo interrumpe a su colega – ¿caídos?… has dicho caídos– el otro robot le contesta – si caídos, ¿pasa algo con eso?– el otro robot feliz y sonriente dice – eso es Mikey, ¿crees que pueda yo regresar a Hans con eso?– el otro robot niega y dice – no lo creo, pero para lograrlo deberás necesitar a un sujeto con súper velocidad, para acelerar el momento en que reviva y en el caso de Hans necesitas otros tres o más sujetos para limpiar el aura, determinar si adquirió algún poder y determinar su velocidad y capacidades– Protector dice feliz y con ganas de llevar a cabo eso – ya los tengo, no hay de qué preocuparse, bueno que más– Destructor niega con la cabeza, feliz igual, dice – si quieres llevar a cabo eso debes tener en cuenta lo siguiente, primero se necesita energía eléctrica y la súper velocidad para que la caja madre que lo traerá de vuelta, choque y dé como resultado un ligero roce eléctrico y luego…. ¡Woala!... bueno creo que es todo eso– el robot Protector afirmando con la cabeza, dice – está bien, todo acorde al plan, te lo agradezco, bueno que hay del sindicato del crimen, noticias– Destructor con una ceja inclinada dice – ninguna relevancia, su equipo de Fliqpy lo estado presionando por la aparente muerte de Megalocust, por lo que sabemos él no está muerto, solo quedó varado a…1936 millones de años luz, además Fliqpy ha culpado a muchos de sus enemigos… bueno, Phil tu sabes que paso allá, ¿Quién dejo a Megalocust en esa galaxia?– el robot señala con la cabeza a Hans – él fue Mikey… Hans lo dejo en esa galaxia, cuando Megalocust intento destruir la tierra madre de todas las tierras de los príncipes– el otro robot dice sorprendido – increíble y yo que creí que había sido uno de nuestros aliados, en fin, bueno… tengo que irme Phil, nos vemos luego– el robot Protector asiente con la cabeza y le responde – me parece bien, cuida a mi _**Nat**_ quieres– Destructor le responde ligeramente preocupado y feliz – sí, no te preocupes, te mando un abrazo y de parte de ella un beso, nos vemos, colega…– se corta la video llamada dándola por terminada.

– ¡EUREKA!– sale el robot y le da un portazo a la princesa Anna que estaba espiando la video llamada, esta última se reincorpora y le dice al robot – ey, ¿Cuál es tu problema?– el robot sin contestarle sale de los pasillos, habitaciones y se dirige al patio, abre un portal con su aparato teletransportador, saca un teléfono con busca personas añadido y atraviesa el portal, el robot ira en busca de la última caja madre que el Dimple Bot no ha encontrado.

– ¿A dónde va?– dice Kristoff, mientras ayuda a su pareja, esta le contesta – por lo que pude observar tratara de traer de vuelta a Hans– el rubio la observa e interrogante le habla seriamente – por lo que pudiste observar, lo estabas espiando Anna…– ella como un cachorro y de manera poco inocente le responde – poquito– el rubio grandote niega de forma seria y se lleva a Anna del ventanal en el que estaban.

**{-}**

En la noche todos los nobles se disponen a cenar, durante la cena, la princesa Anna se levanta de su asiento y declara – chicos, estuve, con todo respeto, Kristoff… ¿tú sabes lo que hice verdad?– el rubio la observa y se dice asimismo y con señas a su prometida "no digas lo que viste", la chica aun así dispara verbalmente lo que vio – espié a Phil y me di cuenta de que quiere traer de vuelta a Hans– todos los muchachos que cenan en la enorme mesa se sorprenden y empiezan a murmurar, hasta que Mulan le pregunta – ¿Por qué espiaste a Phil?, además ¿Qué más supiste?– la pelirroja le responde – lo espié por pura casualidad, escuche y vi a un gemelo de Phil… se parecía mucho a nosotras, Elsa– la rubia dice desinteresada "aja", Héctor le pregunta – aparte de ver a ese gemelo de Phil, ¿Qué más viste?– la pelirroja dice – oí que hablaban de un tal Darkseid o algo así, ni idea y también…– el rubio grandote le interrumpe y dice – suficiente, Anna… escucha querida, ninguno de estos torpes, incluyéndome conocen a Phil de mejor forma que Hans, sabes no conocemos a ese pedazo metálico del todo, así que no continúes, por favor– la chica divertida le responde – está bien, pero me mata la curiosidad saber que pasa– los nobles continúan comiendo y cuando terminan la cena, todos se disponen a retirarse a sus habitaciones, el tiempo de descansar ha llegado.

– No entiendo, si ese veneno no puede ser curado o contrarrestado, porque sigue vivo Hans– dice Tooth al conejo Bunnymund el cual le responde a esta – ni idea, me incorpore al grupo solo por solicitud de Hans, ni lo conozco, ni a él ni a los demás, solo a Jack, a ti, a Norte y a Elsa– Norte ve a sus compañeros guardianes y les dice – colegas el robot sabe lo que tiene que hacer, Hans es fuerte, no desconfiemos de su fortaleza– los tres guardianes disponen a irse a una habitación donde hay camas literas, a estar bajo las estrellas.

– Cass, no te preguntas, ¿Por qué traer de vuelta a Hans?– le pregunta Varian a Cassandra, a lo que esta le responde – no tengo ni idea Varian, tal vez Héctor y Andrew sepan la respuesta– los dos chicos mayores la observan, Andrew le responde a Varian – si tanto quieres saber chaparro, porque no vas y persigues a Phil, él te responderá– riendo, Héctor le dice a Varian – sabes tiene razón Andrew, ve y pregúntale– Varian enojado les dice – porque estamos aquí, ustedes y yo, además porque las noches anteriores siempre piensan en coger y en robar, muy amigos de Hans no parecen– los dos muchachos mayores le responden al mismo tiempo – eso no te incumbe– Cassandra abre la puerta de la habitación, donde hay camas literas para cada uno, ella dice – olvídenlo muchachos hora de descansar– entran, se cierra la puerta y de repente se escucha un desgarro de tela y unos chicos pervertidos por manosear y tener sexo con la única muchacha en la habitación, asimismo, una Cassandra que dice asustada y luego feliz y tranquila lo siguiente – ¡no!, por favor, por lo que más quieran… ey eso me gusta–.

– Peter– dice Alicia quien está en la cama con su camisón – ¿crees que todo tenga solución?– el muchacho tipo duende le responde a la joven rubia – tal vez, no lo sé, esperemos que sí, bueno esto es extraño, pensar que todo es imprevisto y raro… bueno, dulces sueños, que descanses, buenas noches Alicia– el chico observa a la joven rubia y entra a la cama a dormir junto a ella, abrazándola y protegiéndola.

– La tarea de los nobles, se complica, no sé qué pensar– dice la reina Red preocupada mientras yace acostada junto a su pareja, este le responde – no lo sé, dime, ¿crees que resulte el plan de Phil?– la mujer lo ve y le responde – creo pero dudo que llegue a perjudicarnos lo que trame ese ser metálico– el rey Elliot dice, como último mensaje – si falla el plan de Phil… de traer de vuelta a Hans… el robot nos pondrá a prueba a todos– la chica con la cabeza dice afirmativo y termina acurrucándose en la cama junto a su novio, hasta que estos quedan dormidos.

Por los pasillos merodea Dimitri y Anya, quienes después de un tiempo de no ver a ningún noble por ahí deciden irse ya a la cama, sin embargo sale de su habitación Jack, quien baja a la cocina a comer y tomar algo de leche, se siente exhausto.

Protector llega en la noche acompañado de 3 personajes más, siendo estos Osmosis Jones, quien se encuentra en un frasco que por aspectos luce vacío, Matai Vasa, líder de la tribu de la viajera y princesa Moana y el vaquero Lone Ranger, estos 3 son el punto clave para traer de vuelta a Hans, asimismo el robot lleva la caja madre la cual la encontró mientras usaba su busca personas.

La encontró la caja enterrada en un bosque, mientras tanto los acompañantes entran en la parte trasera del castillo y mandan llamar a Dimitri y Anastasia, los cuales los reciben a los nuevos visitantes y les asignan sus habitaciones, la pareja de rusos vuelven a sus habitaciones sin percatarse. Protector por su parte y ya viendo que sus visitantes colegas harán todo lo posible, se dispone a irse a su habitación también a descansar.

Jack termina de comer y sube a su habitación, al intentar entrar, Merida grita – Jack, me trajiste algo, de la cocina…– este le responde – no traigo nada… ¿Por qué siempre me pides comida?– ella dice feliz y sarcásticamente – no sé, tal vez porque quiero engordar… bueno, tú sabes… ya entra idiota– Jack rueda los ojos y se adentra a la habitación que comparte con la pelirroja, este finaliza con – loquilla–.

**{-}**

Elsa sale de la habitación que comparte con Hans, unas horas después, procede a caminar lentamente hasta que alguien la llama, en un murmuro le comenta – no es digno… reina Elsa, ¿Por qué levantarse a estas horas?– la rubia con un andar sutil y cuidadoso responde – tengo hambre, estar ahí con Hans no me permite comer bien…– la blonda se gira y ve a su amigo impensable, Protector, este le menciona – su padre, no estaría de acuerdo con esta conducta– Elsa dubitativa le responde –usted no me conoce, tan solo lo poco que conoce de mi es por lo que le conté– el robot se acerca y le comenta –usted se equivoca… la conozco mejor que el mismísimo Hans… usted tiene muchos secretos que ocultarme, pero los sé– Elsa se alza en hombros y sale caminando en dirección a la cocina, su andar es acompañado por el robot.

– Así que usted… me conoce mejor… ¿Qué clase de flores me gustan?– pregunta mientras bebe leche, por su parte el robot le responde – nomeolvides, mi favorita también– la blonda toma un pan y lo unta de mantequilla para posterior a eso comentar y comer –Phil… ¿sabe los gustos de todos nosotros, por?– el robot la mira y le suelta la respuesta –conozco la verdad… para mí la razón de verla usted es única… tienes más de una realidad en tus manos o al menos tus yo la tienen– Elsa deleitándose suavemente pregunta – ¿mis yo?, ¿a qué se refiere?– el robot le contesta mientras se sienta en una mesa del comedor– Helsa, entre otras– la rubia gira su cabeza dudando y ya no se dispone a preguntar, pero el bot le pregunta – Elsa… ¿sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría en saber si existe en otra línea temporal, aparte de la realidad o tierra 3?– la rubia niega con la cabeza y alza la cabeza en señal de "haber" – 16 millones o billones de años luz– la chica alza una ceja y se dice "bueno" mentalmente, posterior a eso Elsa termina de comer y se limpia para luego ir a la habitación que comparte con Hans –bien señor Phil, es tarde… debo volver con Hans– el robot la sigue y le pregunta – ¿piensas en que volverá Hans?– ella se muerde el labio y le responde –claro, no pienso en rendirme… y pensar que podía montar a otro– el robot bromea con – si montar a Jack– la rubia dice ante lo dicho por el robot – Jack es mi amigo, no pienso traicionarlo, sé que Hans volverá… no pierdo mi fe– el robot la acompaña hasta la habitación y le dice – bueno, Elsa… buenas noches– la mujer le responde con – no tienen nada de buenos pero… gracias… igualmente, buenas noches… Hans, ¿esperas que también vuelva?– el robot la mira y baja la cabeza, luego la levanta y le comenta a su respuesta, determínate dice –pienso que volverá, no desconfió… él es el líder de esto, debe volver… aunque me cueste el tiempo…– el robot se retira e insta a la rubia a entrar a la habitación, al cerrarse la puerta, el robot dice –Hans…– niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio mientras se retira de ahí.

**{-}**

Mientras el robot, este estudia las posibilidades de traer de vuelta a Hans, teorizando y formulando hipótesis, sus 3 colegas también estudian la forma de traerlo de vuelta al cobrizo.

Después de estudiar y formular ideas, hipótesis y conclusiones, el robot le pide a Osmosis Jones que entre en el organismo de Hans y lo limpie del veneno, este le advierte – ok, Phil, te ayudo con esto, pero ten en cuenta que durare en limpiar el organismo de tu amigo dentro de unos días, traje conmigo mismo unos cuantos aparatos, limpiare y desinfectare las áreas, inyectare antídotos para evitar que el veneno avance, por lo que pude percatarme se ha detenido, pero no quita el hecho de que continúe avanzando– esto se lo dice Jones mientras lo observa dentro del organismo de Hans y con aparatos microscópicos tan imperceptibles que ni el mismo Hans los siente, Matai vasa le dice al robot mientras observa lo que sucede en el cuerpo de Hans a través de un monitor que conecta con el microscópico aparato a través de un ligero receptor de señal – esto será complicado Phil, una vez que termine Jones, voy a tratar de limpiar el aura, espero que no adquiera algún problema su aura, tardare menos que Jones– el robot observa a Lone Ranger y le pregunta lo que este hará, el vaquero le responde diciendo – comprobare una vez que hayas revivido a tu amigo, veremos si la caja que tienes ahí le trasfirió un poder, veremos si no afecta su vida una vez que vuelva, esperemos que no– el robot afirma con la cabeza y dirige su vista a Hans y dice – espero que vuelvas Hans, tu "gatita" te extraña…– el robot sonríe y termina, posterior a eso, se dirige a la salida, antes de salir le pregunta a Jones cuantos días debe esperar, el minúsculo amigo del robot le dice que deberá esperar menos de lo previsto, el pequeño amigo cree que puede acabar rápido y así se lo ha propuesto, el robot termina de conversar con Jones y ahora si se retira, solo espera que le notifiquen de la situación de Hans.

**{-}**

Vuelve el anochecer y el robot le notifica a los nobles durante la cena – bien muchachos por lo que se han percatado, Hans volverá, le pedí a tres nuevos amigos que me ayuden a traerlo de vuelta– todos los nobles se alegran y empiezan a hablar y murmurar la situación la cual los pone muy tranquilos, Anna alza su mano y le pregunta a su líder metálico – ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el reanimarlo?– el robot hace un gesto de negación y de "no sé", entonces Maui pregunta mientras se come un enorme bistec – ¿Por qué revivirlo?, si sabemos que el no podrá, posiblemente volver a ser igual, tú lo dijiste Phil, tendrá defectos cuando vuelva– el robot le contesta – no tendrá defectos, se está limpiando el cuerpo, me pueden notificar sobre la situación en cualquier momento, solo esperemos–.

– Yo creo que volverá– comenta Elsa durante la cena, Anna pregunta – ¿Qué?– pero la pelirroja rueda los ojos, duda del regreso de Hans y su pregunta no es respondida.

Minutos después…

El robot no se levanta de su asiento y solo termina de responder las preguntas formuladas por los demás nobles, con un ánimo indiferente y seco, cree que Hans cuando despierte será diferente y eso lo atemoriza. Por su comunicador en su oído recibe un mensaje de Jones, quien termino antes de lo que tenía en cuenta, se levanta y les da el mensaje de buenas noches a los nobles, antes de irse es detenido por un Flynn Rider quien pregunta – ¿sí Hans revive, nos continuara guiando?, Phil, dime ¿tú sabes, si será así?– el robot lo observa y le dice – no lo sé, me he preocupado por Hans, demasiado que eso que me dices no lo he tomado en cuenta, bueno linda noche… amigo– el robot se retira y Eugene observa a Rapunzel, la cual la chica esta por irse, a descansar, pero es detenida, por su novio – Punzi, sabes… me da mala espina esto– la chica voltea y dice – …amor, creo que es eso– sin mediarse mas palabras se retiran junto a los demás nobles.

**{-}**

El robot dentro de la habitación donde yacen los 3 sujetos que lo ayudaran a traer de vuelta a Hans, pregunta – todo listo– un Osmosis Jones con traje especial, similar al del hombre hormiga, responde por Matai y por el vaquero – todo listo Phil, veremos si podemos traerlo de vuelta, ¿quieres intentarlo?– el robot niega con la cabeza y dice – no, intentémoslo todo mañana, veamos si podemos traerlo de vuelta mañana, descansen, tendremos trabajo por la mañana, yo personalmente los levantare a ustedes y a los demás colegas y amigos personales de Hans, bueno en fin… buenas noches– los 3 sujetos le corresponden el buenas noches y proceden a retirarse de la habitación de Hans, el robot quien es el último en salir, se despide de Hans diciéndole – mañana…– sin mediar más palabra se retira.

Elsa sale de su habitación por la noche, de manera silenciosa toca la puerta de Phil, esperando a que le abra – ¿alguna notificación?– el robot abre la puerta y el responde con un "mañana", la rubia asienta y se retira de ahí, antes de eso sonríe.

**{-}**

Un nuevo día llega, el robot despierta a las 6.00 am y prepara todo, para la llegada de Hans, procede ir a ver a Dimitri y a Anastasia, para que hagan sonar las campanas y provoquen que los demás nobles se levanten, todos despiertos empiezan a alistarse, el robot saca un altavoz de una caja y dice – levántense bellos durmientes, el día ha llegado… Hans volverá a partir de este día– Elsa se levanta con entusiasmo, ella junto a los demás debe ir a atender el mensaje, sintiendo que todo valdrá la pena procede a ver qué es lo que el robot solicita.

– ¡Lo conseguiremos hoy!, en nombre de la UIR, volverá Hans… Osmosis, prepara a Hans– Jones junto a Matai, sacan de la habitación a Hans, lo llevan a una tina que preparan y lo colocan ahí al pelirrojo que durmiente no ha despertado y no lo hará, todos los nobles esperanzados de que no falle el proceso se posicionan, por solicitud del robot todos se colocan sus trajes metálicos para en caso de que Hans vuelva, este posiblemente actué hostil y trate de atacarlos, el robot cree eso y por eso se debe de estar prevenidos – bien, ¿un voluntario?...– todos los nobles alzan su mano, el robot niega feliz y dice – uno que pueda manipular la velocidad…– todos la bajan, menos uno, el genio azulado, este dice – yo, puedo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?– el robot no le responde y prepara a Ossy (Osmosis) para que coloque la caja madre, Belle con su traje metálico pregunta – ¿Qué es eso?, la caja, ¿Qué hará?– el robot le responde – ya lo verán, bien… genio escucha con atención… todo esta listo, si… deberás cargar la caja madre con energía eléctrica, usa la súper velocidad de alguna forma, una vez que está en el momento choque con el líquido de la bañera… bien todos listos, posiciónate genio, inicia en 5… 4…– Anna que solo observa junto a Kristoff dice e interviene – esto es una mala idea… Elsa, ¿crees que suceda algo…?– el robot no para de contar y continua – 3…– Elsa observa nerviosa y le responde a su hermana – pienso que… valdrá la pena– ante esto último, se sonríe, confiada de que todo saldrá bien, el robot dando indicaciones, continua con la cuenta regresiva – 2… 1… ahora– el genio que se posiciono desde una distancia lejana, cerca de 20 metros, inicia y corre lo más rápido que puede, durante su carrera el tiempo para los demás nobles se detiene, el corre, usa botas propulsoras que mágicamente hace aparecer, aparece una bala gigante, luego una lanza y al final vuelve en la carrera por traer de vuelta a Hans. Logra llegar a la caja arrojada desde una altura de 10 metros y toca la punta una vez que esta colisiona con el agua, produciendo una energía eléctrica elevadísima y logrando que el agua se altere ligeramente.

Esos ojos esmeraldas que cautivan a cualquier chica, en una forma inconsciente y cerrada, abren y una carga de poder extraño sale disparado por el lugar, hacia el cielo y hacia todos lados, lanza a los nobles que yacen cerca, contra la pared y partes aledañas del lugar.

Hans ha vuelto.

El robot y todos los nobles sorprendidos se reincorporan y observan hacia el techo el cual yace destruido por la carga de poder.

Hans en un aura de poder de fuego surca de manera ligera y sutil el cielo, la caja madre cae cerca de una cabaña de la mansión rusa, los ciudadanos rusos y guardias que resguardan la mansión y el patio, ven en el cielo a un hombre pelirrojo, desnudo y solo con unos pantalones azules, tipo ropa para dormir, el cobrizo baja de los aires y llega hasta el suelo y se posiciona para ver la enorme mansión.

Sorprendido, voltea por un leve ruido del viento, los nobles con sus trajes llegan hasta donde él está, dice Anna junto a los demás – él ha vuelto– todos viendo al cobrizo se asombran, sonríen ligeramente Jack, Maui, Belle, Felipe, Li, Mulan, etc. Hans observa y logra sentir el aura de algunos, ve como Jack y Maui son los que tiene un Aura más fuerte – no está bien, chicos… solo fíjense– dice Maui alterado y con un pulso cardiaco acelerado, Pocahontas lo ve detenidamente y dice – está analizándonos, ey grandote, relájate, es el mismísimo Hans Westergaard– el semidiós le responde – no está bien, solo véanlo…– a lo que Hiccup interviene nervioso – ay no, chicos… verán… me da mala espina esto…– un Bunnymund que observo y presencio todo grita – ¡a la mierda!– un Varian que se sorprende por las palabras del conejo humanoide dice – que, ¿Qué harás?– el conejo le responde – veamos si es el…– los chicos le dicen que no lo ataque e incluso lo sostienen entre todos al conejo pero es demasiado tarde, lanza su boomerang y provoca que este choque contra una pared de piedra de la mansión, destruyéndola, Hans por su parte esquiva el boomerang y los voltea a ver lentamente, furioso posiciona sus dos manos y de ellas lanza un poder de fuego superior a los poderes de Elsa – Hans, no…– dice Cassandra quien yace junto a los demás y que presencio el momento en que vuelve Hans, este último les lanza un nuevo poder y provoca que los nobles blindados lo esquiven, el poder choca e incinera un carruaje, John Smith alterado se levanta y dice – chicos…está confundido, tal vez no sabe quién es…– la reina Ingrid junto a el rey Alfred, el cual le cuesta reincorporarse, dice alterada también – idiotas, hay que detenerlo, deben atarlo…– la rubia Astrid le responde – tiene razón– le lanza una cuerda del brazalete del traje y produce que Hans atrape la cuerda, Kristoff y otros nobles toman la cuerda y dice el rubio – Hans, príncipe de las islas del sur, recuerda… recuerda quien eres…– dubitativo, Hans mira al rubio y jala la cuerda, hacia adelante, con esto los nobles que sostienen la cuerda se dan cuenta de que el pelirrojo obtuvo mas que poderes de fuego y capacidad de volar, también súper fuerza, los jala Hans hacia su posición y los observa detenidamente, Jack que vuela para el otro lado, su espalda del cobrizo, creyendo que no lo ve, el bermejo con la mirada, sin voltear la cabeza se fija en el peliblanco y le lanza a los otros nobles como si fueran desechos, bolas de papel, salta sobre Jack, al caer al suelo destruye el suelo, posterior a eso le da un golpe a Jack el cual esquiva, pero ese golpe destruye una pared, luego el pelirrojo le da otro puñetazo destruyendo nuevamente otra pared, hasta que le da un puñetazo certero en la cara al peliblanco, el golpe produce que Jack choque contra una pared y quede tirado en el suelo.

– ¡Hans!– llega Elsa al lugar, sorprendida y asustada, por su parte Hans furioso la observa y dice – tú– se encamina hasta donde está la rubia, pero mientras trata de llegar hasta la blonda, cae con todo y armadura Anna, esta grita – no dejare que lastimes a mí hermana– golpea Anna con su mano izquierda el rostro de Hans, el cual solo retrocede un paso, la pelirroja vuelve a golpear el apuesto rostro, pero su puño es detenido, el cobrizo se eleva en los aires mientras sostiene el puño en el aire y con un golpe de su mano derecha, la tira al suelo, destruyendo el suelo, producto del blindaje, Hans llega hasta donde esta Elsa y con una bofetada, la lanza contra un carruaje, esta choca e impacta destruyendo y abollando el vehiculo, se intenta reincorporar pero no lo consigue, porque Hans la toma del rostro y la alza mientras vuela, él le menciona algo así – _**tú hiciste esto…**_– la rubia ligeramente con miedo le responde – _**fue necesario…**_– el cobrizo furioso le dice – _**no me dejaste vivir, no me dejas morir**_– ella con trabajos le dice – _**el mundo te necesita…**_– el cobrizo observa indignado hacia otro lado y vuelve a dirigirle la mirada a Elsa, furioso le responde – _**pero a ti no, dime…también sangras**_– ella con miedo de ser asesinada es salvada por un Protector que lo detiene a Hans, diciendo – ¡Hans!... no lo hagas– el pelirrojo ve a el robot se sorprende, el robot lo ve detenidamente y le pide que se detenga – Hans… soy yo… detén esto… no lo hagas– el pelirrojo se detiene y lanza a Elsa como una muñeca de trapo al suelo, se dirige ante el robot, lo observa asombrado y temerosos, luego cansado procede a encaminarse a la mansión.

Elsa adolorida es ayudada por Jack, todos los nobles que intentaron detener a Hans se reincorporan y siguen detrás a el robot.

La caja madre es buscada por Ossy pero él no la encuentra, solo halla rastros de polvo de otro lugar, el Dimple Bot apareció y se llevó la caja, el trabajo de Jones será alertar a el robot para combatir contra el que robo la caja, pero por el momento es hora de descansar y desayunar, debido a que tuvieron que trabajar muy temprano en la reanimación del príncipe sureño.

**{-}**

Mientras con el Dimple Bot, el cual de tanto buscar la caja madre, ahora la ha encontrado, robándosela a los nobles – ahora lo veo todo, por qué esperaste para llamarme, en fin…– dice esto mientras prepara las cajas madre, juntándolas y experimentándolas – la muerte y el regreso del príncipe del sur, me trajo a este insignificante mundo de nuevo, príncipes, princesas, cada uno pelea y es derrotado solo, si lo se…– colisiona el poder de las cajas madre en una sola – sé que se ha perdido parte de la unidad que alguna vez Fliqpy prometió, lo sé pero se podrá reformar… y dejare de ser un gato de Fliqpy…– se voltea y toma del cuello a uno de sus hombre y le manda mensaje a todos sus hombres, seres demonios y muertos vivientes – adviértanles a los principitos, su rendición es inminente y debe ser purgada…– todos los hombres del Dimple Bot vuelan hasta los aires y se preparan para atacar en unos días – por la unidad… por Megalocust… el verdadero líder–.

**{-}**

Horas después de ser revivido Hans de su sueño y letargo que posiblemente hubiera sido eterno, es estudiado determinando que por parte de Matai y el vaquero Lone Ranger, que el príncipe sureño ha obtenido poderes elementales, inmunidad, resistencia y fuerza casi sobrehumanas, con esto se comprueba que posiblemente sea más fuerte que los demás individuos o príncipes – en hora buena, has vuelto, rojito– dice Ariel, feliz junto a su novio, sus amigas Anna, Belle, Cenicienta, estas chicas le empiezan a preguntar a Hans sobre su regreso a lo que él contesta, el estar orgulloso de estar de vuelta y que es lo que sintió durante su sueño profundo. El robot llega para hablar con el después de estudiar con los 3 sujetos que trajo, las posibilidades y cosas que obtuvo el príncipe Hans – Hans, dentro de unas horas… bueno, agradeciendo rotundamente la colaboración al reino ruso y el permitirnos estar aquí, mientras preparamos un golpe contra el Dimple Bot, se celebrara tu regreso… personalmente he preparado una fiesta que conmemora el que hayas regresado… será en el anochecer– el príncipe sureño feliz y estando saludando a sus amigos le dice – gracias, Phil… pero no creo que fuera necesario eso– el robot coloca su mano en el hombro del cobrizo y le comenta – fue necesario… tú eres el líder del equipo, debías volver… espero que no haya inconvenientes o problemas, tus hermanos en un principio los alerte pero ellos no quisieron venir, son unos irrespetuosos– el príncipe dudando al principio, termina con – esperemos que no haya problemas, en cuanto a mis hermanos, que se vayan al cuerno, en fin–.

La princesa Witchsona, igual que Aurora es ligeramente silenciosa, aunque a diferencia de la princesa rubia si habla, pero cuando es necesario, ella le dice a Felipe – espero que no vuelvas a emborracharte, el ambiente es tranquilo y no me gustaría que nuestro líder, como lo llama Phil, estuviera como tú, asqueroso, imbécil de mierda– el rubio le contesta – solo una, además, tu no me das ordenes, la única que me da órdenes es…ay– su novia del rubio, Aurora, tranquila y sin expresión, le aprieta el bulto de los bajos por encima de la ropa, al grado de que lo lastima, la otra princesa le dice feliz y cínicamente – creo que tu novia, no le gusta que andes de ebrio…– Aurora suelta la parte que aprieta y contesta levemente – cerdo–.

John Henry por solicitud coloca un estrado para que Hans hable y pronuncie su sentir después de la cena, el hombre de color se enoja y se dirige con el robot, pero duda y vuelve a la cocina – escribiré una carta a mi esposa, debe estar preocupada…– el moreno de Navee jugando y cantando le dice – tu esposa… no sabía que tuvieras mujer… por mi parte tengo a Tiana, aunque ella… es un secreto, espero lo guardes– el hombre de color graciosamente se acerca para escuchar el secreto, el moreno le confiesa – parece la verdadera jefa de equipo, en lugar de Hans, además es una…– es interrumpido por una Tiana furiosa porque su compañero no le ayuda para los preparativos de la fiesta para el príncipe – ¡soy una que!– el moreno asustado se reincorpora y le dice – ¡nada!... termino con la salsa…– ella lo observa como pasa a su lado temblando, niega con la cabeza la chica y dirige su vista a el hombre de color, este le sonríe y procede a retirarse, sabe que su amiga es muy enojona y ligeramente celosa.

– ¿Por qué no trajiste a tus ayudantes Cenicienta?– le pregunta su novio a la chica, esta le responde – casi veo que no sea necesario– el chico niega con la cabeza, felizmente le responde – no, bueno, eso mi querida novia es ser toda una mujer dedicada al hogar… sabes es nuevo eso– la rubia lo observa, su semblante tranquilo le habla – bueno… oye, por cierto… Al y Jas… sabes son unos pervertidos, los encontré manoseándose hace unos días, antes de que viniéramos acá, en fin– el muchacho vuelve a negar y continua con los preparativos.

Elsa se dirige a ver a Hans cuando en su andar se topa con el mencionado, por los pasillos del lugar –Hans…– él también la menciona – Elsa…– el cobrizo la toma de la cintura y ella se sujeta de sus brazos, Hans la besa con fuerza y jadeando, al separarse continua jadeando, pero la observa, hasta que se normaliza – temí perderte… gatita– la rubia gira su cabeza con entusiasmo – yo igual… nunca perdí la esperanza de que regresaras… bueno henos aquí, de nuevo… juntos en uno solo– el pelirrojo acerca su rostro poco a poco, su nariz choca de manera suave con la nariz de la rubia – como siempre, Elsa– ambos cierran los ojos y se dejan llevar por sus instintos, un beso de pasión, de deseo, los une una vez más.

Se separan y Hans le dice – la fiesta que conmemora mi regreso esta por iniciar…– toma el rostro de la rubia y le acaricia aterciopeladamente la piel – vístete para mi… impresióname desde las mesas– Elsa le responde feliz mientras toma la mano de Hans y le da unos cuantos besos – si… veré con que puedo sorprenderte– le da un abrazo al hombre y este le corresponde el gesto de gratitud y emotividad.

Se separan para ir a prepararse para la conmemoración.

**{-}**

El robot manda y ordena… todo acorde al festejo, enciende la radio con el tema **Take on me **de** Aha. (Sugerencia colocar tema).**

– Anna, ¿crees que me vea bien con este vestido?... no se hermana, ¿crees que le guste a Hans?– Elsa en ropa interior le muestra "el vestido característico y emblemático", Anna le responde mientras se maquilla en el tocador de la habitación – no me lo provee yo… un obsequio de Phil… creo que te verás atrevida… vamos confió que te verás bien…– deja su maquillaje y se dirige a ver a Elsa y comparar el vestido con el cuerpo de la rubia, dándole luz verde de colocárselo.

El robot aparece y grita con un megáfono – no deben tardar príncipes más de 10 minutos en colocarse todo… ropa, aretes, collares, extensiones de cabello… vamos–.

John Henry se coloca su saco.

Hans se abrocha la camisa y se acomoda su corbata clásica y característica.

Rapunzel se realiza una trenza para no estar corriendo con su cabello y tropezarse.

Varian se da una ducha, a pesar de que sus colegas, Hector y Andrew están ya vestidos.

Por una vez que lo realiza es suficiente, Peter Pan se coloca un atuendo, pareciendo un guardia del palacio.

El robot vuelve a gritar, esta vez furioso – ¡apúrense, pendejos!–.

Naveen y Tiana se arreglan en la cocina – puta madre, odio que nos presione… esto es una mierda– exclama Naveen.

Eric boleando sus botas y su novia en el tocador maquillándose.

Anna se dirige a ver a Kristoff y le ayuda con su corbata – pareces un niño Kris– el rubio niega con la cabeza.

Varias parejas van llegando hasta donde están las mesas, donde se les servirá los platillos.

Tarzan se coloca su saco y traje de etiqueta, de color azulado oscuro, agita su cabeza porque se ve en el espejo como todo un galán.

Elsa baja las escaleras lo más rápido, sin detenerse, en fundada en un vestido que recuerda a Marilyn Monroe, Elsa incomoda dice –esta prenda me hace ver como una puta… todo sea por complacer a Hans–

La reina Ingrid ayuda al rey Alfred a bajar por las escaleras, mientras ellos bajan ven bajar a otros nobles.

Elliot carga a Red hasta el lugar, pero mientras corren ven como Moana carga a Maui, estos últimos con una ropa fina que contrasta con su piel.

Jack y Merida corren bajando de las habitaciones.

El robot entonces vuelve a gritar – ¡menos de 5 minutos, les quedan!–.

– Llegando– dicen varias parejas.

El robot ahí mismo se coloca su atuendo que va a llevar para la ceremonia.

Hans corre hasta el lugar donde se suscitara la conmemoración – llegue–.

Los sirvientes de la realeza rusa aparecen para complacer a los nobles que llegan justo a tiempo y ya sentados.

Dimitri y Anastasia llegan de manera tranquila y toman sus respetivos lugares.

La noche a llegado, el robot inicia con la festividad que conmemora el regreso de Hans, el robot se pronuncia y se dirige al estrado, en él dice unas palabras – príncipes, princesas, reyes, reinas, plebeyos e idiotas es un honor que me acompañen esta noche, para conmemorar el regreso de Hans como líder de los nobles de elite y la UIR, me siento orgullo de su regreso…– todos los nobles sentados aplauden, con ropa formal, observan la conmemoración y se fijan en un robot con una piel sintética hiperrealista y no portando ropa formal, sino casual, un chaleco negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul y con un peinado con copete y de tono castaño, con ojos cafés y con un rostro apuesto, se pronuncia ante los nobles, aun lado unas mesas donde esta de único lado, el lado derecho Hans, rey Elliot, rey Alfred, Matai Vasa y Dimitri y su novia Anastasia – para mi será un honor, que mi amigo el príncipe Hans de las islas del sur pronuncie unas palabras…– dice el robot, quien le pide amablemente que Hans se pare en el estrado y diga unas palabras a sus compañeros de escuadrón y equipo, se levanta agradece al robot – gracias, Phil, no sé qué pensar… agradezco su conmemoración, pero los tiempos en los que estamos no deberían suscitarnos a esto, lo que quiero decir es, que debemos continuar, proteger y reclutar a mas, esa es la finalidad, mostrar que podemos ser más que un escuadrón, un equipo, debemos formar una organización, me enorgullece volver y saber lo que debemos hacer–.

Se fija desde el estrado en Elsa, su vestido la hace ver hermosa, divina y con un complejo de diosa, entonces Hans se muerde el labio y le realiza la seña a la rubia de "ven acércate", posterior a eso le dice por el estrado – ven Elsa– la rubia observando todo desde su mesa asienta con su cabeza y se levanta para luego dirigirse hasta donde está el bermejo.

Este le murmura que diga algo en el estrado, ella afirma con la cabeza y con entusiasmo dice – entiendo… aquí vamos– se dirige al estrado y empieza a hablar – buenas noches… agradezco a Hans por este momento, deberás, si hubiera sido diferente no lo hubiera podido contar… el me motiva, estoy contenta por su regreso, bueno todos lo estamos… somos afortunados, de tenerlo, como líder y amigo… y yo como… algo mas– le sonríe a Hans, mientras este la observa y le afirma con la cabeza. Todos los nobles le aplauden a la rubia por el mensaje.

Al observar desde el estrado a todas las parejas, empiezan a saludarlos los dos, por su parte el robot ve que aunque Hans aparente estar tranquilo, por sus movimientos suaves por la espalda de la rubia, su masaje con su dedo pulgar indica que es un adicto a mantener una relación de amor, sexual.

La pareja se aleja del estrado y se sientan cerca de este, en la mesa que se mantiene cerca, antes de esto agradecen con un – muchas gracias y linda noche–.

Recibiendo ovaciones y elogios.

Por su parte el robot sonríe y les da como aviso en el estrado – es todo, una vez concluido esto, debo pronunciar que… nos reflejamos como equipo… somos uno solo todos, ok… disfruten la cena y esta conmemoración– sonríe y se retira del estrado.

**{-}**

Después del banquete principal y el postre, triunfante el robot vuelve al estrado – no quería importunarlos muchachos, pero… prepare una canción– todos los nobles al oír de la propuesta musical, aplauden – canta, queremos escucharte– dice Elsa mientras lo observa al robot, este le responde – bueno espero que les guste… la canción la he titulado como: "actúa como tú sabes"–.

El robot baja al escenario, las mesas de los nobles lo rodean, el bot toma el micrófono del estrado y comienza.

– Si.

Deberías saber.

Actúa como.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Wooahh.

Solo debes saber.

Si.

Cuando te sientes bajo y bajo.

Y necesitas ir a un lugar.

Ohh.

Sólo levántate y elige tus zapatos y ve.

Al lugar más caliente que conozcas.

Ohh.

Cuando puedas liberar tu mente.

Y pasar un buen rato.

Sólo da un paso hacia enfrente.

Deprisa, deprisa, deprisa.

A la luz del fuego.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Esta es tú manera de brillar.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Sólo hay estrellas a la luz del fuego.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Donde los desafíos son reales.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Comienza a golpear tus talones.

Si.

¿Tú quieres saber?

Bien, bien, bien.

La moda aquí está vestida para matarte.

Entonces, ¿si te atreves a ponerte tu ropa de baile?

Si.

Y encontraras.

En un lugar, que te hará saltar.

Que te hará, sentir muy bien.

Entonces si te mueves a tiempo.

Y te sientes bien.

Sólo darás un paso hacia enfrente.

Deprisa, deprisa, deprisa.

A la luz del fuego.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Esta es tu manera de brillar.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Sólo hay estrellas a la luz del fuego.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Donde los desafíos son reales.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Comienza a golpear tus talones.

Si.

¿Tú quieres saber?

Bien, bien, bien.

Actuar como tú sabes.

Actúa como si supieras, que tú realmente estarás en el show.

Actúa como lo has dicho y no quisieras.

Así que preparamos el escenario para que veas, que bailar hace que realmente quieras volver a ser tú.

Si.

Las damas golpean.

Tú puedes contar con eso.

Tú serás la estrella.

Ohh falta poco para eso.

Solo recuerda esto.

Siéntete bien.

Sólo da un paso hacia enfrente.

Deprisa, deprisa, deprisa.

A la luz del fuego.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Esta es tu manera de brillar.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Sólo hay estrellas a la luz del fuego.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Donde los desafíos son reales.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Comienza a golpear tus talones.

Si.

Bien, bien, bien.

¿Tú quieres saber?

Actúa como tú sabes.

Si.

¿Tú quieres saber?

Bien, bien, bien.

¿Tú quieres saber?

Si.

Ha.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Esta es tu manera de brillar.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Sólo hay estrellas a la luz del fuego.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Donde los desafíos son reales.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Comienza a golpear tus talones.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Mmm, y serás una estrella.

Actúa como tú sabes.

Que tu trabajo te empuje.

Actúa como tú sabes–

Todos los nobles al escuchar la canción, les apasionan y le dan aplausos y elogios al robot.

– Estuvo genial– comenta el cobrizo, la blonda le sonríe y también da su opinión entusiasta – me gusto– ambos se miran, la pareja lo sabe, sabe que son únicos entre los demás.

La noche continua, no solo para ellos, sino para los demás.

**{-}**

El robot descansa debido al festejo, fastidiado se fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, feliz y ligeramente entusiasmado.

Osmosis llega corriendo y al ver la puerta de la habitación de Protector cerrada, la atraviesa pasando por debajo de ella, como el agua cuando es derramada, Protector este último la cerró la puerta

– Phil, la caja madre…– dice Ossy, asustado y desconcertado – ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucedió con ella?– le pregunta el robot con una ceja alzada – alguien la robo, esto paso cuando Hans había vuelto de lo que logramos hacer, salió disparada y al no reclamarla, alguien la robo– el robot se reincorpora como resorte y le exclama – ¡¿qué?!, ¿quién se la llevo?– Ossy le responde – no lo sé, pero por la descripción de lo que la gente vio y el polvo que halle, el sujeto venia de un portal, era metálico y…– el robot furioso y sorprendido contesta – el Dimple Bot, no, él se llevó la caja, debo hablar con los nobles, pero lo hare por la mañana, deben estar en estos instantes descansado, Ossy vete, descansa… deberé analizar esto, ok– Jones asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la salida, sin mediarle palabra al robot, este último dudoso se recuesta aún más en la cama.

La noche fue alterada, por ello, uno a uno, distintas parejas se fueron a descansar.

La mañana transcurrió como un haz de luz, todos los nobles están en la cocina, desayunando, Felipe tomando su café le dice a Rapunzel – puff, este café sabe a mierda, ¿Qué le echaste?– la rubia le dice – no le eche nada, tú le echaste licor, lo olvidas, idiota– Felipe voltea su cabeza y ve a Li Shang enojado y con la botella de licor, este se enfadó porque el rubio estaba en ayunas y no debía estar bebiendo, mientras estuviera en ese estado, el rubio feliz habla – esta mañana está muy melancólica, no creen, Li me pasas la botella, por favor– el asiático niega con la cabeza y la arroja hacia el aire, con el fin de que impacte en el suelo, desafortunadamente no sucede eso, ya que Protector atrapa la botella y se la bebe rápido, deja la botella en la mesa, donde los nobles desayunan, el robot se acerca y les comenta – muchachos… recibí una notificación de que robaron la caja madre con la que se revivió a Hans– los nobles sorprendidos, importándoles cambian su parecer, Anna alude eso con – Hans… Phil, ¿Por qué llevarse un arma para revivir?, me preguntaba si podría revivir a papá… o a mamá con eso y…– no termina la joven, ya que su novio le tapa la boca y le dice al robot – Phil, has lo correcto, busca una solución, sí– el robot la ve a la princesa y le dice – esa caja es única, la debo regresar y se la llevo un robot equivalente a mí ser…– el robot se retira, Florian le susurra a su novia – Elsa y Hans son pervertidos, esa caja los volvió más degenerados… por cierto Snow, tú crees que también lo seas…– la chica pelinegra le dice algo enojada e histérica, provocando que todos los demás nobles la observen – ¡FLORIAN, NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS ES UNA DEGENERADA, ESTUPIDO DE MIERDA!–.

Temprano se levanta la pareja principal y cada una realiza distintas cosas para su día a día.

Tiempo después, Hans llega a la habitación de Elsa, la que comparte, abre la puerta y al ver a la persona que buscaba, ahí pregunta – Elsa, ¿Dónde estabas?, estuve buscándote, pero no estabas…– la rubia expectante termina de acomodar la cama, le responde mientras es rodeada por el brazo del bermejo, ella se encuentra acomodando la habitación que les confinaron – estoy arreglando esto… no podemos ser distintos… hay que acomodar y ordenar, ok– se voltea y abraza a Hans, posterior a eso ella alza el cuello y el cobrizo aprovecha para besar su cuello blanquecino y suave, mientras besa y se deleita se da un momento para separarse – ¿todo bien?– la rubia contesta, girando su cabeza de manera convencida – bien… todo va bien, me buscaste ¿Por qué?– su interrogante es evadida y en su lugar la chica continua en un letargo de besos en su cuello de porcelana –muchachos, ¿puedo pasar?– la chica se asusta y deja de abrazar al cobrizo que también se asusta, voltean y dudando se fijan en el robot, Hans le pregunta al robot – Phil, ¿necesitas algo?– el robot niega y les dice – tengo una noticia para ustedes, la caja con la que te reviví… desapareció– ve a la pareja detenidamente – la han robado, debemos recuperarla– Hans toma a Elsa de la mano, disponiéndose a bajar a comer y desayunar, el cobrizo responde y habla por Elsa, él le dice al robot – bien, haber en que se puede contribuir… recuperar eso será… laborioso– el robot asienta con su cabeza– tienes razón…– el robot sarcástico dice una nueva noticia – ataco un ganado– sin impresiones la pareja no le creen y se van a la cocina y comedor, el robot les comenta – no es gracioso… chicos ey…–.

Al llegar a la cocina con Hans y Elsa, el robot pregunta si tienen intenciones de hacer otra cosa, debido a la presencia de nobles ahí, Ariel, le responde – Phil, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, pero si la caja esa fue robada… podemos ayudar y prepararnos ante lo que sea– el robot suspira satisfecho – bueno Hans los guiara a todos, ¿no es así?– el pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza y ya cuando va a hablar, un ser demonio muerto viviente ataca, este se les lanza a los nobles, pero Maui lo atrapa de la pierna esquelética, lo jala y le da acceso al príncipe Adam de cortarle la cabeza con un cuchillo de mesa, untado de mantequilla.

Asustados y sorprendidos los nobles, el robot no le queda de otra, observa a Hans quien está protegiendo a Elsa, el robot dice – ¡chicos!... pónganse sus trajes, es hora de darle justicia a ese maldito… ese infeliz envió un espía– todos los nobles, corren a ponerse los trajes.

Hans se detiene y le dice a Elsa – los alcanzo en cuanto pueda– ella pregunta – ¿por?– el pelirrojo le responde – mi traje aún está dañado, Elsa… escucha lleva al equipo y guíalos, los alcanzare– la rubia asiente con la cabeza y se va a apurar a los demás nobles.

Al llegar todos los nobles se colocan sus armaduras, entonces Elsa les avisa – Hans no podrá ir hasta que su traje este reparado, iremos todos… equipo no hay que desilusionarse–.

Elsa se coloca su traje y ya lista y con sus demás compañeros listos se preparan para zarpar, el robot se acerca y les dice – tengan cuidado, usen su potencial, espero que el rediseño del blindaje, los recubra bien– los nobles afirman con la cabeza.

El robot entonces dice – andando, deberán ir a Arendelle, él está allá…– los nobles se posicionan para luego salir disparados hacia el techo.

Hans se moviliza para reparar su traje y remplazar las viejas heridas por nuevas partes – ¡suerte!... ¡suerte, Elsa!–.

El robot ve pasar a Hans delante de él y le dice – espera antes de que te vayas escucha… _**si vas a ser un héroe, debes ser uno verdadero… no cualquiera de esos que hay montones por ahí pretendiendo que son tipos duros, cuando no lo son, como líder, hay que ser fuerte y autentico, decir siempre la verdad, "ser fuerte sin dejar de ser noble"**_– Hans observa al robot y analiza la frase, después le responde con un – claro, así deberá ser siempre–.

**{-}**

– Estamos por llegar al destino, Phil… nos acercamos– afirma Felipe al avistar el área, el robot toma su laptop y desde ahí les aconseja y brinda la información necesaria – bien, ¿Qué ven muchachos?– interviene Mulan le dice – estamos cerca de Arendelle… oh no– junto a los demás nobles, la asiática se sorprende de que el reino de hielo como se le conoce, está destruido, sembrado en el caos – limpiemos esto de ese desgraciado– dice Ariel, mientras todos al llegar deben enfrentar a los demonios muertos vivientes, quienes tratan de emboscarlos, Hiccup al llegar se cubre y le dice a Eugene lo siguiente – llamare a Chimuelo el podrá incinerar a esos infelices– el pardo asiente con la cabeza y sale en defensa, con el fin de detener a los atacantes, por su parte Hiccup chifla y desde una lejana distancia llega Chimuelo, su leal dragón y acompañante de batalla, Hiccup monta a su dragón como jinete de bestias, dice mientras todos los demás nobles están defendiéndose – ayudemos a los demás, amigo, a ellos, matemos a esos infelices– el dragón incinera con un aliento de fuego a miles de enemigos que superan en número a los nobles, Maui por su parte golpea a miles, les abre camino con su garfio a sus aliados, detrás del grandote cada noble se defiende con lo que tiene y repelen disparos con su blindajes, cuando llegan hasta donde está el Dimple Bot, este les dice – que bien que hayan llegado, los estaba esperando, en especial a usted…– señala a Elsa, quien en pose defensiva intenta llegar al villano pero Jack la detiene y le dice, no solo a ella sino a todos los nobles que se abrieron paso hasta la ubicación del villano – lo atacaremos juntos… nobles de elite a el– Maui inicia el ataque lanzándole el garfio que tiene como arma, el villano lo repele el garfio golpeándolo hacia un lado, en su afán de proteger el poder que ostenta, el villano descuida sus cajas madre que yacen con el nuevo poder que contiene, se lanza contra Maui y le propina una patada para alejarlo, John Smith desde fuera se percata de lo que sucede adentro del recinto donde se encuentran los demás nobles luchando contra el villano, este saca su rifle y empieza a disparar a cuanto ser malvado que se pone en su mira, Jack congela junto a Elsa al villano, pero eso no lo frena y lucha mano a mano contra los congelantes, asimismo la princesa Anna, Kristoff, Ariel, Cenicinta, Aladdin, Charming y el rey Elliot luchan contra el villano pero este uno a uno los derrota, golpea a Kristoff y lo aleja, haciendo que se estampe contra un muro, a la princesa Anna la azota en el suelo y le da una patada, la cual la lanza contra Ceniciento la cual la esquiva a su aliada y procede atacar al villano, este la golpea y la toma del cuello y se la lanza a el rey Elliot, el cual usa una ballesta para tratar de detener al villano, pero el villano usa su cañón de cabeza para tratar de repeler al rey Elliot el cual al saber del poder del cañón esquiva al villano, el rey Elliot se cubre posterior a eso en un bloque de piedra y al ver un árbol cerca, seco y destruido, invoca su poder el rey Elliot, el cual consiste en absorber elementos naturales, sus poderes son los que las princesas tienen, le lanza las ramas al villano, las cuales lo atrapan y lo aprisionan, este se libera y ataca a los demás nobles que se encuentran ahí, incluyendo a Elliot, el cual es derrotado por el villano, toma a Aladdin y lo usa como mazo al chico, este se salva debido al blindaje y traje que recubre su cuerpo, se impacta el chico contra su novia y algunos nobles que viene a evitar que el villano intente matarlo, el rey Alfred y su compañera la reina Ingrid, le lanzan sus poderes, el hombre mayor le lanza de sus manos el poder del dominio del elemento piedra y la mujer sus poderes gélidos, estos son derrotados por el villano quien en su afán de usar a Aladdin como mazo los golpea, el villano esta siendo atacado por la princesa Merida quien le dispar flechas, toma a Aladdin y se lo lanza a Merida, el árabe impacta contra la escocesa violentamente, Elsa y Jack saben que los demás nobles están luchando contra los demonios muertos vivientes del robot maligno, los congelantes Jack y Elsa, ellos acuerdan distraer al villano, mandan llamar al genio quien se enfrasco en una pelea, de la cual sale victorioso, este último derroto a un ser grande como el Dimple Bot, lo convirtió al ser en una cabra – ya llegue ¿Qué necesitan?– Elsa habla suspirando – lo distraeremos, debes manipular y separar las cajas madre de las que tanto habla Phil, las ves– el genio las mira y dice – las veo, ¿cómo deseas que haga eso?– el peliblanco lo observa al ser azulado y le dice – tendrás que usar todo tú potencial, bien hazlo– corren a distraer al villano los chicos gélidos, mientras el genio debe separar las cajas madre, a la pelea contra el villano se unen más nobles, el villano los vence uno a uno, el genio mezcla parte de su poder y exclama – esto… esto es demasiado poderoso– el villano vence a todos los que se le pusieron enfrente, con un golpe de su hacha golpea a Eugene y lo lanza contra un muro, el villano se encamina hasta donde está el genio y lo toma del cuello, lo amenaza con – ahora lo puedes ver– el genio intenta quitárselo de encima, hasta que Rapunzel mezcla su poder con los de Elsa y provoca que el puente donde el villano yace con algunos nobles se destruya y se desmorone.

Caen debajo del puente destruido y el villano que cae aun lado del genio lo intenta matar a este último, usando su hacha y levantándose ligeramente del suelo, el genio hace aparecer un cohete y sale hasta donde están las cajas madre, debe intentar separarlas, el poder de estas empieza a hacer estragos, lanza una ráfaga eléctrica poderosa, el poder empieza a ser incontrolable y se duda de poder mantenerlo bajo control, el villano mientras al ver que el genio llegara hasta donde están las cajas, de un salto intenta tomarlo del pie pero es retenido por el gran cabello de Rapunzel, esta lo toma y lo sujeta del pie, debido a su fuerza de la chica, no logra poder sujetar por mucho tiempo al ser malvado, sus aliados de la chica, Elsa, Jack, Maui, Aladdin, Eugene, Anna y Kristoff, le ayudan para evitar que intente el villano ir a detener al genio, al estar en una altura tan considerable el villano los está superando en fuerza, la princesa Merida que continuo luchando contra los seres del villano, le dispara una flecha en la cara al malvado ser provocando que caiga encima de los que lo sujetan del pie, este cae, se reincorpora y los ataca, los golpea a cada uno lanzándolos como si de trapos se tratasen, un golpe casi certero lanza a Jack contra un muro del puente destruido, provocando que el peliblanco choque y caiga al suelo y a su vez le caigan piedras, que casi lo matan, Elsa le salva la vida cuando se posiciona con su traje para proteger al peliblanco, además crea un escudo de hielo alrededor de ella misma y de Jack, el villano triunfante se lanza contra el genio, da un súper salto y llega hasta el azulado, le da un golpe con su hacha, posterior a eso el genio saca un cañón de su mano y le dispara repeliéndolo momentáneamente al villano, este parece ser que no siente estragos por el disparo, lo toma del cuello, de la parte de la nuca al genio, le dice furioso al azulado, el cual intenta zafarse del agarre – no eres digno de tocar ese poder…– lo levanta – este poder es único y además este poder es la única ley– lo toma de la pierna y con el agarre del cuello parte la pierna gelatinosa del genio, lo tira al suelo y lo observa, los nobles que fueron derrotados se reincorporan y se sienten derrotados, Elsa y Jack se ven ellos sin esperanzas de derrotar al villano, el cual dice – _**son demasiado débiles para ver la verdad**_– está cerca de golpear al genio cuando algo lo sorprende al villano, este voltea y vea alguien inesperado.

– _**Bueno, yo creo en la verdad, pero también soy fan de la justicia**_– Hans Westergaard aparece con su blindaje, al tener poderes este de un puñetazo lanza y aleja al Dimple Bot de ahí, el villano impacta contra una pared destruyéndola, los nobles todos se sorprende, sabían que Hans no los podía dejar, el villano se reincorpora y dice – tú– corre hasta el sureño y le da un golpe el cual esquiva el cobrizo muy rápido, luego se posiciona cerca del villano antes de que este intente golpearlo, el sureño le logra dar un golpe el cual lo lanza y aleja del lugar, le da ventaja a los demás nobles que fueron derrotados, de atacar al villano metálico que yace en el suelo. El genio se coloca su pierna, los demás nobles le ayudan, Felipe, Aurora, Peter, Alicia, Mavis y Johnny, junto a ellos llega Elsa y Jack, Hans llega y les dice – bien hay que intentarlo… acabemos con ese infeliz– se coloca su mano en su comunicador auditivo, el robot le dice desde ahí – Hans, bueno… hay civiles escondidos, manda a todos a que resguarden la seguridad de los civiles que están ahí– Hans asienta con la cabeza y voltea a ver a los chicos, les dice – hay civiles, deben sacarlos y mantenerlos fuera del peligro, reguarden la seguridad de los inocentes… andando– todos los que se encuentran con el genio salen en busca y defensa de inocentes, el genio se posiciona para tratar de separar las cajas. Por su parte Jack y Elsa contentos se quedan viendo a Hans, este asienta su cabeza y les corresponde el gesto se voltea, los chicos gélidos se acercan al príncipe sureño este se posiciona para él combate, el peliblanco y la blonda también se posicionan en una pose de combate, junto al cobrizo, este comenta – no luchare solo… Jack, Elsa… hagámoslo como en los viejos tiempos– los tres chicos se miran mutuamente y se sonríen, Hans da la orden – nobles de elite a el– se lanzan los tres chicos contra el Dimple Bot, este malvado ser es atacado no solo por 3 sino por más nobles a cargo de Hans.

Los ataques son prolongados, han durado casi cerca de una hora, el villano siente que no puede, pero no se rendirá fácilmente, el genio ha colisionado y mesclado todo su poder, es hora de separar esas cajas, con un esfuerzo casi divino lo logra hacer, los nobles han salvado muchos civiles y repelido el ataque de los seres que son dirigidos por el villano, asimismo es derrotado el villano.

**{-}**

Unos minutos después…

Hiccup al ver el triunfo, se impresiona cuando ve a Hans, se baja de Chimuelo y dice – ¡lo logramos muchachos!, lo…– no termina, el villano lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra una pared, el Dimple Bot golpea de una bofetada al dragón y lo detiene de forma fácil, Maui le lanza su gancho gigante, lo golpea con él y le da un golpe de más con su enorme mano, el villano sale disparado por el golpe, tirado al suelo, se levanta, triste por ser derrotado grita – ¡no!… no puedo ser detenido, soy más fuerte que Fliqpy… ¿quiénes son ustedes para desafiarme?...– se levanta furioso – _**¡este mundo, es mi derecho!**_– todos los nobles lo rodean, los que tiene poderes los mesclan y se lo lanzan, el villano se protege con su hacha, pero al protegerse con su hacha, la está debilitando con el ataque de poderes mesclados, hielo, fuego, piedra, entre muchos otros, Hans que saca una espada corre hasta el villano salta un muro y lanza un ataque, en el ataque el villano también intenta golpearlo, el hacha del villano al recibir el impacto, de la espada del cobrizo, la arma es destruida, debilitada por el poder mesclado de los nobles, el villano sorprendido y algo con miedo dice – no, esto no– los nobles lo observan, Felipe dice – sienten todos, lo que yo veo– Cassandra le responde, sonriente de manera maliciosa – miedo, claro– voltea a ver a sus tres compañeros, Varian, Héctor y Andrew.

El villano ve como sus propios hombres lo atacan, grita desesperado que lo dejen en paz – ¡no déjenme!... ¡no déjenme en paz!... ¡les ordeno que no me ataquen!... ¡Fliqpy!... ¡Fliqpy, malnacido, pagaras!... ¡pagaras por esto, me dejaste ser derrotado!... ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡no! – los nobles ven como de la nada un portal aparece y se lleva al villano, siendo atacado por sus propios hombres, al cerrarse el portal, el brazo metálico del Dimple Bot cae al suelo, con los dedos torcidos y los cables que se sujetaban al cuerpo, destruidos, los nobles han ganado, de tanto esfuerzo y de tanto ataque se sienten exhaustos, es hora de volver a casa, en este caso Arendelle debe ser reconstruido, como última frase después de una larga batalla, todos los nobles se dan abrazos y elogios entre ellos, lo último que mencionan es – Booyah– felices han ganado.

**{-}**

1 mes después, Arendelle reconstruido…

Hans yace en su escritorio, leyendo cartas de príncipes y reinos que quieren unirse a los nobles de elite, en eso entra Protector quien feliz después del triunfo y la derrota de los nobles hacia el villano, se acerca para hablar con el pelirrojo.

– Todo bien Hans…– dice el robot, el cobrizo lo observa y le dice – todo bien, aunque no sé, a veces me pregunto, si quiera seguir con esto Phil… ¿crees que pueda?– el robot se acerca y lo obliga al levantarse de su escritorio al cobrizo, el robot coloca su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, le comenta con entusiasmo – no sé, has lo correcto, Hans… seremos grandes… mi mejor hombre, los guiara sabiamente…– el pelirrojo no sabiendo que contestar dice – bueno, el equipo va creciendo poco a poco– feliz abraza al robot, el cobrizo, posteriormente se separan del abrazo, el robot le comenta – todo ha prosperado, Hans, eres el líder de estos muchachos, no dejare que seas como otras versiones de ti, hare que cambies, aunque me mates o no me mates, bueno rojito… tengo que irme, voy a preparar a otros incautos– el robot se retira, en eso entra Elsa feliz y entusiasta, ella le habla – hola Hans– el saludo es cordial y lleno de amor, la rubia le dice – gracias, por continuar vivo, por creer en ti, gracias por todo…– Hans que solo observa el gesto de la rubia, el cual es de felicidad, contempla como ella se dirige a abrazarlo, este último le corresponde dicha muestra de afecto – te amo Elsa– la rubia le contesta – Hans y yo a ti, también te amo…– ella se separa y lo observa detenidamente, posterior a eso ambos salen de la oficina, este ya no le media una palabra alguna solo se fija en esa dulce chica y se alegra de que él y ella sean una pareja que vivirá años o siglos así.

**(Sugerencia colocar el tema Grand Theft Auto 3 Ending Theme Song (buscarlo así)**

Todo termino, la pareja se dirige al ventanal en el que alguna vez la reina Idunn vio el cielo, observan el cielo azulado, observan sus nubes, observan como Arendelle vuelve a florecer, ven desde ahí como los nobles contribuyen a reconstruir el reino que caído por el caos en el que lo sumió el Dimple Bot es tiempo de volverlo a levantar, el reino, herencia que dejo Agnarr a sus hijas Elsa y Anna, volverá a levantarse del caos. Ven un lindo atardecer lleno de capacidad, sabiduría y valentía, está claro, todo continuara siendo igual para los nobles de elite y de la UIR, saben que hay muchas aventuras que les esperan más cosas, juntos como pareja, junto a Protector, junto a los demás nobles.

Por las palabras que el robot le dijo, saben que en un futuro serán más que una pareja, formaran una familia, tendrán en un futuro hijos y se convertirán en padres de esos niños.

A partir de este momento, en el ventanal, todo termino, a esperar que sigue en el futuro, Hans y Elsa observan ese nuevo atardecer y posible mañana, dicen como última frase y al mismo tiempo:

– Está claro, Phil que el respeto lo es todo– se retiran del ventanal y se van por los pasillos, felices del mañana y de lo que les espera.

Y así termina esta entrega.

**{-}**

**Notas del autor:**

**Para esta versión se mantuvieron algunas cosas y otras se modificaron o eliminaron. **

**Los shippings Jelsa (Jack y Elsa), Harida (Hans y Merida), fueron removidos de esta versión, es decir fueron eliminados, por ello al leer esta historia, Elsa no es una mujerzuela, cree y no pierde la fe de que Hans vuelva, después de que fue derrotado. Para esta parte la rubia no busca a alguien equivalente a Hans, sino que espera a que este vuelva. **

**Los lemons que tenía la versión original fueron removidos, por ello solo se mantuvo uno, el de al principio del fic.**

**De ideas descartadas, no hay nada.**

**La canción que canta Protector es Act Like You Know de Fat Larry´s Band, me tome la molestia de traducirla, no sé si sea la traducción correcta, pero puede entenderse un poco.**

**Personajes:**

**Casi todos los que se manejaron en el fic original, se modificaron sus diálogos, por no decir todos, además se incluyeron nuevos caracteres.**

**Conclusión:**

**La historia original fue mejor de lo que pensé, pero me decepciona algo, no diré que es, pero es alguien.**

**Debo admitir mis gustos por otros emparejamientos, pero lo más lógico será mantenerlos como lo fue el segundo fic que subí, Protector Príncipes y Princesas encubierto, la primera parte.**

**Admito que una vez que lo leí mi fic original a fondo, me impresione por algunos conceptos mal implementados, espero que con esta versión se corrijan detalles.**

**Bueno me despido, Saludos.**


End file.
